Kill me in Silent Hill: Ver2
by Twili Z
Summary: Walter glared at Pyramid Head, tightening his hold on Henry. He was never going to let him go. Never. Pyramid Head looked at Walter, growling. "Either you take him or kill him. Wasn't that original plan, right? To kill off the main characters..." YAOI
1. Realization and stupidity

**Disclaimer: I wish, god do I wish I owned Silent Hill, but sadly I don't. Anyway, enjoy the story! I'm actually making a comic on it!**

* * *

"I'm sick of always getting my ass kicked," growled Walter. This was the 10th time he got his ass handed to him by Henry. No matter how cute that man was, he was still a thorn to his side in more ways that one.

"I know what you mean, man. James kicks me around like a doll, then, for some odd reason, I stick a spear in my head. What the hell?!" Exclaimed Pyramid Head. Stabbing his long, broad sword into the ground. "Not only that, but I have to deal with this Alex Shephard guy. Annoying much? I mean, this guy WILLINGLY goes into Silent Hill! What a retard!"

"Rooooarrr!!! ROARR ROAR ROARRRRRRR!!!" Said the Slurper.

Walter turned to looked at the gigantic monster behind him.

"…What?"

Pyramid Hear shook his huge head. "Sorry dude, he can't speak the human language. Heather cut off his tongue...and eyes...and snout..."

"Wait, wait, WAIT! You mean that chick from the orphanage?! OMG, I didn't know she had it in her! Her dark side maybe...but HER?!"

"Yah, neither did this guy," Pyramid Head said, pointing to the poor, yet disturbing looking Slurper.

Walter stares at the ground, playing a little with the grass. Then looks up at the other monster he seemed to miss among their little group.

"Wait…who's that guy? I've never seen him before. But hey, He looks a lot like you, P-head." Walter said, pointing towards yet another creature within their mist.

"Oh, that guy? That's the butcher, you know, enemy of that Travis guy. He-wait…Did you just call me P-head?"

Walter grinned. "Yah, must shorter than that long ass name 'Pyramid Head.'"

Pyramid Head growled, "You're a retard."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"A guy who believe his mother is his 21st person's apartment!"

"…"

Walter sadly turned toward the ground again. Damn meanie head, why did he make him remember his mother like that? Stupid P-head.

"So…" Announced Pyramid Head, "What are we going to do about those losers of main characters?"

Walter shot up with his all-knowing smile, forgeting his room-of-a-mother ordeal. His eyes glitter with amusement. Turning, he looks at all the monster before him.

"My friends," Walter grinned, "We are going to kill off those 'losers of main characters' one by one, starting with James Sutherland."

Pyramid Head looked at Walter with astonishment. "But…how?"

Walter winked at P-head, "Just because we can…Besides, James owns me a new grave."

* * *

**Well! That's chapter one. I hope you like it, it might get better further on in the story, who knows. Please Review! And if Sarah Perdue reads this, or any friends of Twili Z, FRICKIN' REIVEW!**


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, wish…REALLY did. But don't. Why do we do disclaimers if we know we don't own it? Never got that…anyway. 2nd chapter on!**

* * *

Walter's glistered with excitement. Why didn't he think of this like two games ago? If Konami would have let off on the 'one year a game of silent hill,' maybe this wouldn't have had happen.

P-head looked at Walter, "Wait…Kill the main characters? I meant something else…"

Walter raised his blood cover brow. "Wait, then what did you have in mind?"

Pyramid Head flustered, "Well, yah know…James is kinda cute…and…Well, you know…"

Walter shook his head, "Wow, you're one sick fuck."

P-head looked at his blond friend, "HEY! You said the same thing about Henry! How is that any different?!"

Walter laughed.

"It's completely different. Henry is the hottest man alive, plus, he is pure. James, on the other hand, killed his own wife then completely forgot about it and assumed she is alive in Silent hill. Sorry, I see a difference." Walter leans in, "So, back to the business at hand, are you in, P-head?"

Grumbling, Pyramid Head looks at the crazy murder. He sighs. "Fine, I'll join. Only if you fucking stop calling me P-head! Sounds like P-Chan from Ramna!"

Walter grins, "Okay, deal, PHman!"

Pyramid Slams down onto the ground, head first.

~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~

"So, how is this going to work?" Pyramid Head said, starting threw the bushes in Silent Hill.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Walter grins, waiting patiently for his prey to appear.

"I trust you as much as I can throw you."

"Hey, that's pretty far. You must trust me a lot!"

"Don't push it, Blonde."

Walter quietly laughed. "You're funny."

Pyramid Head growls, and head out of the bushes. Walter turns to see him leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere else, and if I know James correctly, he won't be here, or even around."

Walter though for a moment, then looks back at the triangle shaped guy. "Then where?"

Pyramid Head stopped, and then looked at the critic man, "He's at the hotel."

"Oh, then I'll go to the prison area."

Pyramid Head looked at him weird, "Wait, I said he was at the hotel, why go there?"

Walter smiled, "Because it seems like you have it covered on James's part, so I'll go and get Henry and bring him back here, alive. Butcher," looks over at the butcher and Slurper, "Go get Travis, and Slurper, go get Heather ALIVE. We'll meet up here and get that last person, Alex Shepherd."

Wait, that didn't explain WHY you're going to the prisons."

Walter smiled, "Because it feels homey." He said, walking away.

Walter walked toward the prisons, then stopped and turned again, Grinning, "Oh, and PHman, when you see James, tell that bastard he STILLS owns me a damn new grave."

* * *

**Well, all those main character better watch out! Up next Walter and Henry, just to get them out of the way! Hope you've like it!**


	3. Difficult Henry

**Disclaimer: I never noticed before, but I actually left out a character, Harry. Crap. Oh well, I'll add him in somewhere, I just never played the first one so I don't know what his main evil guy was. So, yah. Anyway, not my game.**

* * *

Walter cheerfully walked up the stairs of the apartment building, looking at all the touching display of the body bodies and what not. The rotting corpses of the somewhat called dogs and the eventful sounds of the metal grinding into metal; not to mention the walls filled with blood-pulsing veins and the ghost hauntingly coming out of those very same walls, groaning and moaning, as it reaches into your body to rip out your very heart.

Ahhh, home sweet home, he thought.

As he passed 303, he stops to see the doubleganger of Henry Townshend muttering random what-nots and bleeding from his deformed head onto the floor.

Walter sighed. He thought he got rid of that thing.

"Move aside, DoubleG," said Walter, pushing the doubleganger out of the way and smashing it onto the floor, where it continued to mutter endlessly.

"Henryyyyy…" Walter wined, "Open uppp… I know you're in there, I can see the candle underneath the door, and, whoa, that can catch on fire…"

Silence. Walter just continues to knock on the door, pounding on it even, just like he use too when he was younger.

Suddenly, he heard a moan, knowing full well who that was.

"You're in there, I know it…I just heard you, Henry, "Walter explains, still pounding on the door.

"Shut up, you psychopath," Henry groaned, obviously standing right in front of the door.

"All, come on, Henry, don't be like that…I just wanted to see you…and…take you somewhere…"

"Where? to hell? Already there..."

"No, to Silent Hill"

"WHAT?! FUCK FUCKIN NO!" Walter heard numerous crashes and screams.

"Oh, Henry, it's not all that bad, I used to live there…" Walter said, trying to calm down the crazy man.

"THAT MAKES IT FUCKING WORST, WALTER! LEAVE ME BE! I WANT TO DIE!"

"Then you're in luck! I'm here to take you to Silent Hill, THEN killing you with Heather, James, and Alex!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GO AWAY, YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED EILEEN!"

"Hey, she was getting too wayyy close to you, and my hand just so happens to slip…"

"YOU STABBED HER OVER 50 TIMES, YOU BASTARD! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!"

"It slips a lot…?"

"ARGH!" Henry stomped away, leaving Walter to only heard silence.

Oh my, thought Walter, Henry must have left him alone.

Walter knocked again.

"Hey, Henry, pizza delivery here, you own me $20."

Silence.

"Fine, be that way, I'll take you by force."

Just as he finished, he smashes the door into a thousands pieces, wondering why he never did that before.

"Come here, Henry," Walter said lustfully, "I just want to play."

Walter heard a squeak in the bedroom. Perfect.

Heading toward the door, he grasps the doorknob, hearing all sorts of things behind it.

That just excited him more.

He opens the door, finding Henry standing on the bed with the pickaxe of despair in his hand.

"Come near me, I dare you…" Henry growled.

"Henry, you're being difficult, come down now so I can take you to Silent Hill." Walter gleamed.

Henry shook his head, "NO! I'm never going back there! That place in evil! And so are you, Walter Sullivan!"

"Oh, how nice, I didn't know you knew I whole name…"

Henry growled, and then rose up his weapon, "DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!"

In a split second, before Henry could lower his pickaxe, Walter was right behind him, breathing down his neck.

"Oh my, Henry, you've been a bad boy…time to go to sleep…" Smoothly said Walter .

Suddenly, Henry eyes began to become heavy, he fell onto the bed. Struggling to stay awake.

"Nooo...ooo..." He said sleepily, "I…don't w-want to die…yet..." His head fell on the soft blankets.

Then he began to snore.

"Oh crap, that's annoying…" Walter said, not liking that part of Henry at all.

Sighing, he picks up the 21st sacrament and looks toward the door.

"Geeee...I wonder if PHman has found James yet…"

* * *

**DUH DUHHHH DUUHHHH!! There are three!! THREEE!!! Almost surpassing my Death of Zombies one! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope ya'll like it too! Up next, James and Pyramid Head! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chasing the lost James

**Disclaimer: Never will, had, or have owned Silent hill, though I am thinking about getting a license plate with it on it. Hope you love it.**

**

* * *

**

"Mary, ohhh…Mary, where are you?"

James looked around the corner. Nope, no Mary. She couldn't be dead, right? I mean, even if he DID kill her, he would still remember…right? Like killing Eddie, he remembers that; but then again, that only happen a couple hours ago.

"Oh, Mary, you can't be dead…who's going to tuck me in bed at night? Or bring me my warm milk? Oh, Mary, I can't live without you!" James sobbed out, holding his hands up toward his eyes, hiding away his freshly made tears. With a little control, he peeped out in to the hotel's hallway again. Hoping to see Mary before him.

Instead he found Pyramid Head staring right back at him.

Then he screamed.

"OMFG!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" James screamed at him, throwing anything and everything he could find…which was a lamp.

"Look, James, this isn't what it looks like…well, actually it is, but I'm nicer about it this time. And see? I can talk!" Pyramid Head exclaimed, spreading his arms out like wanting a hug from him.

Instead he got a face full of lamp Dupree.

"YOU!!! YOU KILL MARIA!!!! AND YOU RAPE THAT MANAQUIN!!!! Even though that wasn't all that bad, I STILL HAD TO WATCH!!! YOU'RE EVIL!" James shouted still, shaking with rage.

"Hey, "Pyramid Head said, pointing toward him, "that mannequin had it coming. Two asses? God! How could you NOT bang that?"

James looks disgusted at him. "…..uhhh…ew."

James looked around the see an exit on the other side of the hallway. Thinking to himself, (which he doesn't do often, cause if he did, he wouldn't of even WENT to Silent Hill in the first place!) if he timed this right, he could get pass Mr. Bad, and straight out of this hellhole of a hotel.

And into another hellhole called Silent Hill.

Taking up a sprinting mode, he waits for the right moment. Pyramid stares at him, trying to figure what he's up too. Then it clicks, seeing what he was about to do, he runs toward him. James looks up for the floor to see Pyramid Head charging after him at full speed.

Okay, forget the right moment. RUN.

With a squeaking release, James takes off like the speed of light, James runs toward the end hallway, only to feel himself being picked up by really strong and long arms. Reality and fate had never been this cruel to him.

Well, actually they have.

"GAHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I WANT TO GO DOWNNN!!! I HATE HIGHTS!!! THE FLOOR IS RIGHT THERE! DAMMIT, DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?" James screams again, wiggling and struggling out of Red Pyramid's grip. He held onto James tight, knowing it was impossible for James to actually escape him.

If the movie was right about him, he was strong enough to actually rip off someone skin with ease, so what could a hot mortal man do to him? God, such weaklings.

"Stop it, James; I just want to take you to Walter and the others so we can finally kill all you main characters!"

"GASP!"

James struggles harder and with all his might.

Pyramid Head sighs…this might take awhile.

**8 hours later. **

"I'm….almost…out…*gasp* of your…grasp…*gasp*…"

"No, James, not even close." Said Red Pyramid, reading a book he found on the floor.

Panting, James goes limp in his arms, gasping to get air in his lungs. 'Finally,' Pyramid Head thinks to himself. Feeling no struggling with James, he gets up from his spot and head out toward the OTHER exit which was RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

"I…*gasp* never saw…that…*pant* before…"

"Yah, that's because your flashlight only shows places that dog wants you to see." *

"Shut…*pant*…up. Hmmm…Doggy…"

James passes out.

"About time," Pyramid Head says, heading toward the destined place where Walter said to meet up when they were done.

Then it clicked. Oh shit, thought Pyramid Head, I forgot to ask James about Walter's grave deposit.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I like it like that, so get use to it! So next is actually a love scene with Walter and Henry. Yah, romance. XOXO. Anyway, I hope you continue to read this, and REVIEW! I LIVE OFF THOSE!!!!**

*******the dog was actually one of the endings in the Silent hill 2. If you never got it, it's totally weird. If you would like to see it, look it up on YouTube, everything and everything is there.**


	5. Gay thoughts

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill isn't mine, but if I did, would I be DOING THIS?! Warning, this chapter DOES CONTAIN SLIGHT HINT OF YAOINESS. I LOVE YAOI, END OF STORY. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Walterrr….are we there yettt??"

"Goddammit, Henry, When we're there, we're there…So stop your moaning already, it's really uncute of you."

"…God, what are you? Gay?"

Walter looked for a moment at Henry, observing him. He wasn't gay…no…whatever that meant. Being raise in total isolation and with crazy cult members makes you forget what somethings really means.

But for the moment, he just play along...

Looking around, he noticed he was staring uncomfortably at Henry, he saw a few things he didn't see before. Henry was no more than three feet away from him, with his hands tied behind his back with thick rope and a collar around his neck. Walter, on the other end, had a piece of rope in his hand to impersoniate the 'leash'. As his eyes crawled up Henry's unknowing body, he couldn't help but notice how Henry looked. His hair was unkept and his eyes were dull from the fog, but god, he was still sexy. Walter leered at Henry, thinking of fun ideas he never had before; almost make him giggle.

"Gay, huh? Well, I might be…" Walter grinned, still not really knowing what that word was, he stepped closer to poor Henry.

Panicking, Henry steps back.

"Whoa, stop right there, Psycho, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Too bad, Henry, cause I want **everything **to do with you..." Step forward.

Step back. "Stop it…or I'll…I'll scream!"

"Go ahead, Scream, but the only person who will hear you is either me…or the sick bastard whose reading this fanfic."

"No…Please, Walter…Just let me die peacefully, and if not that, I want my rites…" Henry pleaded, falling hard onto the wet moss with his knees.

Walter gazed at Henry's pathetic form. "Henry, I have no intention on killing you…"

Henry's eyes shot open, and looked at Walter bewilderedly and with panic. "What? Wait!!...then…what WERE you planning on doing to me?"

Walter grinned, looking around with strid. "Oh, nothing much, but I just wanted to compel you onto the ground, which you did to yourself, congrates, and forcefully take off your clothes while you struggle against my super natural strength, yelling 'let go of me!', then I turn you over after I rip your pants off, and slow spread open your anus, and all the while, I'm pumping your cock into my hand with such force, you spasm every time I move my hand, by the way, and as you moan and squirm into my hands, I'll trust my dick up your shithole and make your cum over and over again with such force that you pass out and THEN, and only THEN, WILL WE KILL YOU! HAH! How does THAT sound, Mr. Townshend?!"

He looked down at Henry.

Only the found he wasn't there anymore.

"Ahh…Henry?"

….Silence.

"CRAP."

Walter kicked the ground under him. "Ah fuck, PHman is NOT going to like this…What a minute, wasn't this MY plan?…anyway, I need to go find him!! HENRY!!"

Walter ran after Henry, not really knowing where he was going. He was running to what seem to be a circle around the forest; he started to call out Henry's name… and among other things.

"Henry! Come out, man! I won't do anything to you! Just rape you lightly, that's all!!"

Silence.

"OH, COME ON!!! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

Silence.

"You know, Eileen said some pretty mean things about you right before I stabbed her multiple times…"

He heard a squeak near to his right, toward the bushes.

Perfect.

"Oh, dear, wherever can my Henry be? I'm sooo worried…"

Slowly, he snuck up on his right side, seeing unruly brown hair showing off from the scrubs.

Walter leered at the man.

I got you now, Henry, there's no escape.

Going is a sneaking position, he crawl he way towards Henry. Thinking to himself, he kind of reminded himself of Solid Snake.

Hah hah…Good times.

He looked over the shoulder, slightly seeing the brown hair somemore, he was sure it was Henry. He seem to be shivering and hiding from something.

'Don't worry, Henry,' thought Walter, 'I'll WARM YOU UP.'

Going for the kill, he pounced on Henry like an Ocelot (another MGS joke) and grabbed onto Henry for dear life. As Walter struggled to keep control, he noticed something…ODD…about Henry.

Was Henry EVER this muscular before?

He looked up at the person, only to find another brown hair man, but this one's hair was shorter than Henry's, and his face was well kept too.

Walter sneered at the man. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man snorted into his face, and looked his straight into his eyes.

"I'm fucking Alex Shepard, who the FUCK wants to know?!"

**OMG!!! Whatever happened to Henry! And Alex! HE'S HERE!!! But what's he doing in Silent Hill? Or…where ever they are…it's doesn't matter!!! But coming up, Walter and Alex get to know one another, yayyyy!!! Please review!!!**


	6. Henry's Fears

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! It's me again! Sadly, if you have read any other one of my stories, this one ISN'T in comic form. I doing all out of imagination. But then again, that's more fun! I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer, I sick of all these short chapters I make. Anyway, back to the story line…OMG! IT'S ALEX!!! YAY!!! Hopefully I can do Yaoi…or not…I don't know. (Don't judge me!) So, on to the chapter, remember, I wish, GOD I WISH, I had own this, but god hates me, so I don't.**

**Yaoi: James x Pyramid Head, if you don't like that couple or yaoi, why are you reading this then?**

~%~

Staring dumbfound at the man, Walter could only…well…stare at him. Who did this bastard think he is?! He was fucking Walter Sullivan, or how Henry put it, the fucking gay psychopathic manic!

Wait…what was gay again?

Oh well, back to this crazy asshole. Turning towards the 'Alex,' he could have sworn he knew him from somewhere. Like he was supposed to do something to an 'Alex'…or someone along that line…

But then again, he knew a lot of people, dead and alive.

"So," Walter asked him, grinning toward the pissed off man, "What brings you, ALEX, to Silent Hill?" He could have sworn the man's facial expression faded a little.

"Well, stranger, if you MUST know. I'm looking for my little brother, Josh. He was last seen here in this town and I want to go find him…" Alex said, almost pitifully.

_Damn_, Walter thought, if he had a heart, he probably would have cared.

Wait…wasn't Josh one of the first of his 21 sacraments?

_Oh wait_, He thought, _that was Billy…how silly of me._

_Wait…that gives me an idea…_

"Well, if you want, we could help each other," Walter said, grinning wickly, quickly forming an idea piece by piece.

Alex glared at the man, shifting a little like a boy who just stole cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner and got found out.

_Humorous_, Walter reflected, _he's nervous. Almost like he needs to go to the bathroom or something…_

"You…would help me? Just like that? What are you planning?" Alex whispered, almost mortified by the idea.

"Well, if you **also** must know, I lost my good buddy, Henry, he got scared of the trees and ran off somewhere…I'm so worried, he might get KILLED by something…"

'_Or by someone_,' Walter thought wickedly.

Alex stared oddly at the man. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Wait a minute…did you say he got scared of the**… trees**?"

"Yes."

"You got a funny guy; he must stay in his apartment or house a lot…"

"Oh, you have **NO IDEA**…"

"_Kinda trapped in there by my will, if that means much…"_Walter thought, thinking about how Henry use to pound on the door to get out…so pathetic.

"Well, I guess I'll help you…but I never got your name…what was it?"

_Oh, this is perfect._ "My name is Walter…Walter Sullivan…" Walter said, grinning at him while stretching out his hand.

Alex stared for a moment at him, and then nodded, "Walter has a nice ring to it. Okay, Walter, it's somewhat nice to meet you…"

Reaching out, he shook his hand. All awhile, Walter was formulating a plan on how to kill this weirdo.

~~~#~~~

Henry ran as fast as he could. Why the hell did the killer of his nightmares wanted to pin him down and rape him?! Was he really that unfortunate?!

Wait, yah, he was…

Almost crying from realization, the fog around him seem to hate him more than usual or something, cause he could of sworn it was getting thicker as he ran. Still running for his life, he fadly saw a building coming up ahead, just the problem was, he didn't notice how close…

And ran into it…

"Ow…" Said Henry, releasing himself from the building wall and looking around. Yep, still fogging as hell…but wait…lights? What do they say…and hotel?

"Wait…? A…a hotel? In Silent Hill?" Henry groaned. Standing onto his feet, he brushed himself off. Looking up, he noticed a door near to him.

"Oh, I guess that's a good thing…"

Turning away from the hotel, he looked toward the fog, seeing something else coming out. Hoping maybe, someone actually came to help him.

But knowing his luck it was probably something here to kill him.

And he was right.

Monsters, everywhere, coming from every nook and cranny in Silent Hill, all came to see little Henry and his famous panic attacks!

"OMG!!! Wtf!! Why does god hate meeee!!???"

That was one of them!

Running toward the door, he quickly opens it and slams the door into the monsters faces. Relief, he slumps toward the stairs, falling into the first step.

"God, I hate this place…why would anyone want to come here?" Henry whispered. Hoping he was only talking to himself.

Sadly, he wasn't.

"I know what you mean man, I never know why I come here…Oh wait, I do. Stupid dead wife…"

Henry jumped almost out of his skin. "OMFG!!! WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?!?!" Slamming himself to the opposite side of the wall, he pulls out his pickaxe of despair. (Yes, he carries it in his pockets, kiddies.)

"Oh, you new here then? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

"Just tell me where you are so I can kick your ass!"

"Hey, don't be that way, I can help you…I know silent hill pretty well!"

"Oh, that makes it worst! Anyone one who knows Silent Hill is doomed! DOOMED!!! Like that James guy! Yah! Him! His father wouldn't shut up about him! Always saying he was eaten up by Silent Hill then spitted out in hell!!"

"Eww…gross way to say something...wait, he really talked about me? How sweet!"

Henry stared question at the darkness, looking up the stairs. "Who…who exactly are you?"

"I'm James, James Sutherland."

_Fuck hell!_, Henry thought, he had to be dead; there was no frickin way he was talking to a dead guy right now…

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm dead!! I can't believe it! And here I thought I'd at LEAST would have remember DYING! What a shameeee…god really does hate meeee…." Henry sobs, dropping his pickaxe of despair on the floor.

"Well, the silent hill gods might…"

"…THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT DEAD GUY…"

James sighed, "But, Henry, you're not dead, I'm just using a telepathic thought to your brain and transmitting though your thoughts to produce an image of me…"

"That…Kinda makes me wish I DID die…I like my thoughts to myself thank you…"

"Sorry, didn't mean to-oh! You know Walter Sullivan?"

"God! Out of my whole fucking mind, you had to pick the one thing I hate the most! Why do you torment me tooooo!?!"

"Ohhh…touchy…It's just I've seen the guy's grave once, and was wondering how…-"

"Ohhh no no no no!…Not only have I see this guys grave, but he, himself, ALIVE AND WELL, tried to kill, hurt my soon to be girl-friend, rape me, burn me, shoot me, sacrifices me, stab me, cut me, trap me into this one god damn room he thinks is his mother…I could go on, my dear James, but I think you get the point…"

"…Wow, you poor soul…"

"That's what I keep telling myself…"

"If I ever get out here, I want to meet you in person, Henry…"

"That's nice, James. Good luck with that…"

Then something dawned on Henry.

_Wait a minute_, Henry thought, _there's something wrong here. _Looking around, Henry saw…nothing. No one was there. Puzzled, he got up from the floor to look harder into the dark hotel, still wondering the same thing.

Where exactly was this James guy?

"Hey, James…WHERE are you?"

"Oh! That's easy!"

Henry stared through the dark, waiting for the answer.

"I'm. Right. Behind. You."

"Behind…me?" Henry said. Turning, he saw a wall.

Wait, that's not right, behind him was…well, a wall, there was no possible way he was behind him-

Suddenly, a hand slid over his shoulder, making him jump 10 feet from his spot.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHERE ARE YOU REALLY!!? STOP CREEPING ME OUT!!!" Henry pleaded.

After one panic attack, Henry walked right into another one.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…again… I'm just…a little TIED UP at the moment. Yah…sure…"

"What?"

"I'M GETTING DRAGGED AROUND BY A MURDEROUS MONSTER THAT WANTS RAPE ME…that's all…"

"Oh…Now you know how I feel…" Henry said, crossing his arms in pout.

_Wow_, Henry thought, _and I thought __**my**__ life was bad…Oh wait…it is. FUCK._

"Ummm…would you…like any…help?" Henry said, fumbling with the words. Not much to say about getting raped and all…

"OH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD **NEVER** ASK!!! HOW NICE OF YOU!!"

"Wait...I didn't mean I would, I just-"

"Oh thank you!! THANK YOU!! Please hurry!! I'm on the Third floor in room 302!!"

Henry shrieked.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD_, Henry silently screamed_, WHY WON'T IT EVER __**AWAY**__…_

"Uhhh…Don't I really have to come to **that **room? Could you like…move to another room or something?"

"NO, HELP ME…**NOW.**"

For all he knew, this could be one of Walter's sick little worlds…

_Oh God_, Henry pleaded, _don't even __**think **__that!_

"I'll…be right there…" Henry whispered, slowly going up the stairs slowly.

_Take your time_, Thought Henry, _he's not in THAT much danger…_

~~~#~~~

"Come here, you sexy flesh of meat! I want to bang you like that mannequin!"

"Oh god no!" James pleaded. Struggling in Pyramid Head's grasp.

Pyramid Head threw James onto one of the beds, making sure his head bounce off the wall.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I first met you, James…"

"Ohhh…sorry, you never struck me as a 'cute' monster…." James said, rubbing his head.

"Shut up, you're ruining the mood."

"Good, then maybe you'll back off…"

"Hell no."

"Crap."

Grabbing on to his shirt, Pyramid Head ripped it off in one fell swoop. As James continues to struggle out of his grasp, Pyramid head got a hold of his Jeans and ripped them off too. Screaming at him, James tried to kick him off…but remember that pyrmind Head is actually all muscle…so he screamed for Henry instead.

Pyramid Head looked up from James's legs, and chuckled. "That isn't going to work, little man."

James looked away from the monster, not wanting to see what it was doing to him.

"Yes, it will, he's coming…I know it…"

~~~~#~~~~

"67, 68, 69, 70. 70 steps. 500 more to go." Henry said, coming up to the first floor. Looking around, he saw nothing really interesting. Creepy music, moaning monsters, blood dripping from walls, limbs cut everywhere and placed everywhere, blood written notes on walls.

Nope, nothing interesting here.

God, what a boring hotel.

"Guess I should hurry up, James still might need my help…" Henry sighs, slowly walking up to the second floor.

"71, 72, 73…"

~~~~#~~~~~

"AHHHHH!!! STOP!!! TAKE IT OUT!!! TAKE IT **OUT**!!!" James screamed, struggling from the monster before him.

"No…no, it's almost all in! Take it! TAKE IT ALL!" Said Pyramid Head, pushing it through the boundaries.

"GOD!!! No!! I don't wanna!!"

"No! You are!! Look, it's screaming my name! I have to do this!"

"I highly doubt that…"

"It could be…you never KNOW!"

James turned his head and groaned. GOD, it hurt soo much, especially since to one raping him just happen to be one of the biggest monster ever to be created in Silent Hill, so it was a no brainer WHY he was in god awful pain.

Shaking, James hugged himself, trying to feel better.

Looking to the door, he wonders where the fuck that Henry guy was?!

~~~~%~~~~

"Almost….there….30…more steps…to go….*huff*"

Henry continued his flight to James, hoping to god the room really wasn't 302.

As he continued up the steps, he heard a noise from down below. Straining to hear it, he could have sworn it sounded like a door opening and closing, like someone just came into the building. Shrugging, he imagined it was a monster, and continued his way up the annoying stairs.

~~~~%~~~~

"Well…this is homey." Walter said, looking around the dark hotel. If Henry went anywhere, this would be the first place he would go to, since, after all, it is the first building you'll see through the forest.

Alex, also looking around the darkness, turned to see Walter, glaring. "Why do you say that? It's dark, creepy, and…wait, is that blood on the wall?"

"No, it's…paint."

"Oh…"

_God_, thought Walter_, this guy is REALLY gullible. Almost like someone I know…wait a minute…Alex Sheppard? Is he…?_

**That's the end of chapter 6! YAY!! I hope people are still reading this, because I put a lot of work into it! Or, I think I did…any who, up next, Henry FINALLY meets James…and Pyrmind Head! Whoot! Not only that, but Walter finally figures out who Alex is, but what does he do to him?! Find out in the next chapter! YAYYYY!!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Found you!

**Disclaimer: I'm back! And…not as hyper. A lot has been going on in my life, but I'm okay…nothing much of my life that can't handle. As I always tell everyone, if life throws you lemons, chuck the lemons back at life! And…this Game, Silent Hill, isn't mine…though if it were…YAOI!**

**Pairings: Henry x Walter, James x Pyramid Head (continues)**

~~~#~~~

As the day began to awake, the streams of illumination simmered over the banks of Toluca Lake, filling the once dead world into a new light. The gentle mist filled the air, creeping up onto the lagoon. Birds and insect had begun their musical hum, filling into the soundless earth once more, calming anyone near its beautiful siren.

Harry never remembered Silent Hill so damn calm.

Or, in that matter, so fucking **false**.

Standing on the banks of Toluca Lake, Harry contemplated on what the **fuck** was wrong with this picture. Birds? Light? A gentle mist? Okay, Silent Hill always had a mist, fog even, with monster at every turn ready to rip your head off.

But a non-fatal fog? Unheard of.

Harry pondered for another minute, and realize something even MORE ridiculous. Was he REALLY back in Silent Hill? Or, if at all, was he even dead? Let's see, he remembers talking to Heather, a scary woman appears, threatens him, demands their god back, and then…kills him. Yep, he was dead.

Damn…he was dead.

**DEAD** …in **SILENT HILL**…

"God…" Harry snorted, "I could have been in Heaven, but nooo…always fucking Silent Hill…I was almost out of this story, soo fucking close, but some damn reviewer had to remember the damn author I existed…Dammit!"

Angrily screaming toward the sky, Harry then decided that, if Silent Hill wants to be an ass, he might as well leave it like that.

Walking away from defeat and the beautiful lake, he overhears that damn sirens in the air. Stopping in his tracks, he listen to the transformation happening.

_Oh god_…He thought, _not the hellish Siren…_

The Silent Hill he knew and hated without a beating moment was coming back to life. The once beautiful hums the birds turned into gruesome moans of hellish beings. The fluttering mist twisted into a fog filled with cries and screams. The graceful light curled itself into a dark black despair.

Harry turned around just in time just to see the beautiful insects turning into pools of running blood and veins.

Goddammit!

Heaven, he could have gone to HEAVEN!!

Now facing again AWAY from the lake, he ran toward the nearest thing he saw; which, in the distances, seemed like a safe place. Anywhere out of here had to safer…right?

WRONG.

Turned out to be that fucking graveyard.

"Oh, you got to be shitting me…" Harry growled, "what in god's name did I do to deserve all this crap!!? Okay, STEALING A GOD DOES NOT COUNT! But I practically saved her ass from weird cult people! That counts for SOMETHING! Or are you against nice loving people!? ARGH!"

Harry angrily stomped on the ground, cursing his luck and what not. After a couple of minutes, he calmed down, sat downhill, and laughed.

Then got back up again…

"Wow…if only Heather can see he now…" he snickered, walking toward Silent Hill, true be told, there was nowhere else to go, "'Come on, dad! Let's go to the lakeside amusement park! Don't worry! It'll be fun!!' Hahaha…goood times…never did go with her to that park…I wonder if she ever got a chance?"

Frowning at the memory, he noticed the trail from before…and the road …

Continuing his stroll onto the trail, he just…walked. He was dead, what else was there to do? Count the trees?

As he walked on, he noticed the trail getting smaller and smaller, narrowing his eyes in the distances, he saw why. The gate leading into Silent Hill…the living hell of tomorrow.

Coming up towards the gates, Harry froze. Memories flooding his brain like an amnesia woman finding out she married the wrong person. All the Horror, blood written notes, hellish beings, fucking tricked out puzzles that made absolutely no sense, all came back to him. All that he tried to forget for the past couple of years.

And it one step, all his effort of forgetting the hellish town all went down the **fucking** drain.

Shuddering at thought, he was already dead, what were the monsters going to do? Parade around him until he said red/green light? Humorous…

Signing, not really caring anymore, he continued his stroll into the ghostly town, hell, if you can't beat them, might was well join them! Memories couldn't be all that bad…right?

~~~#~~~

"God, I wish I could forget you right the fuck now…!" James exclaimed, still struggling against the gigantic being before him.

"Sorry, Jamesy-poo, I'm not your dead wife that you killed, you can't forget me…"

"Guilt can go away."

"Yah, but not cum stains…"

"Try bleach, you sick motherfu-AHHH!!!"

"Ohhh…too deep…"

"Hate…y-you…sooo...m-much…"

"Love you too man…"

_Fuck_, James thought, _where in the fucking hell was that guy?!? He's taking WAY too long to get here!!! Is he scared of this room or something?!?_

~~~#~~~

Standing outside of Room 302, Henry just stared at the door in complete horror…

Room… 302…

"Okay…I can do this…" Henry encouraged himself, "Besides, this isn't my apartment…yah, it's some other unlucky bastard stuck with hell-bent beings from god knows where trying to kill him! Yah! No ghost coming out of walls, voices talking to you, heads floating outside your window **talking** to each other…yah…nothing like that…"

Shaking, Henry reaches out his hand, grabbing toward the door knob.

"And best of all…" Henry said, forcing a smile on his face, "there's absolutely no Walter Sulliv-"

"HEYYYY!!! HENRY!!! ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

Henry froze.

_NO FUCKING WAY…HE…No, Wait…_he thought, reassuring himself_, that couldn't be real_…_that sounded like…no…it can't be!! He's still in the woods looking for me! Yah! That's it!_

"Yah…" Henry assured, reaching to the knob again, shaking, "I mean there's no way that's really Walter Sulli-"

"HEY, BUDDY! IT'S ME! WALTER!!! COME OUT OF HIDING!! I have a little present for you…!"

Once again, Henry shirked. Silently this time.

_Oh my FUCKING HELL_…Henry screamed in his head_, He FOUND me! Christ! In ALL the buildings in Silent Hill…he PICKS THIS ONE?!?!_

Panicking, Henry silently reaches over to the side rail, and looks over; just to make sure in wasn't his head playing games again.

But, sadly, it wasn't this time.

There, in the center of it all was that bastard Walter calling out to him...and…some unknown guy who was looking at the blood notes on the wall.

"OH MY GOD!!" Henry said aloud, completely forgetting voices can travel through air.

Especially to the first floor…

~~~#~~~

"OH MY GOD!!" Screamed a person.

Walter froze. That voice…was it Henry? Looking over to Alex, he noticed he was still too preoccupied by the 'paint' on the wall. Looking around, he saw no one. Then where did..?

Ahhh…now it makes sense.

Looking up, he smiled.

Ahhh…There was his Henry…and as terrified as a little rabbit.

How cute!

~~~#~~~

"Oh fucking crap!" Henry silently screamed, throwing himself towards the 302 door. Realizing what he was up against (namely 302) he threw himself against the side rail again, only to see Walter staking up the stairs like a wolf who found his prey.

_Crap,_ Henry thought, _I trapped!! I don't know what to DO!?! Go inside my nightmarish room look-a-like, or get hunted down and rape by Walter?!_

Actually, at this point, the room sounded quite nice.

Grabbing the door knob now, he flew it opened. Just in time as Walter came onto the third floor step.

~~~#~~~

Henry Townshend has seen things most people in their lives would never see. Gods, demons, murdering children, heads talking to one another outside your window (he won't get over that), cats, skinned alive, meowing for milk, inside your fridge…all sorts of wonderful images to make one person plead to go to the nut house for the rest of their puny lives.

But despite all those images…this was the worst of it all…

Standing at the door's opening; Henry could only gasp in pure horror.

There, on this creaky old bed, was this HUGE ASS FUCKING MONSTER **raping **this poor TINY BLONDE **MAN**. The monster was grunting and pushing inside of him, as the tiny man screamed for him to help him fight off this enormous being.

_Oh…so that's was raping looks like_, Henry thought, shivering slightly.

Wow…Walter was one sick fuck.

"GOD OH MIGHTY!! Help meeee!!!" James screamed toward Henry, reaching out his hands toward him. Henry could see his eyes blurring into unconsciousness…

"Uhhh…How? I'm as frail as you are…and…there's **no** possible way I can get him…umm…out of…you…*cough*"

_Wow,_ thought Henry, that_ was disturbing to say aloud._

"FUCKING HELL!!! DO **something**!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT!!! JUST SOMETHIN-AHHHH!!"

"Take it like a man, James!!"

"Fuck you, Monster!!! ARGHHH!!!"

"Okay…Okay!! Just…give me a minute!!" Henry said, looking around for anything he can use as a weapon. Nothing there, but he did find a nice little lamp in the corner that would look oh so lovely in his roo-

"HURRY THE FUCK UP…!!!! I'M BEING RIPPED APART!!!"

Henry nodded, shredding his eyes off the lamp, and departed from his post at the entrance of the door. Only to see the decaying door opening once more. Realizing who it was, and remembering WHY he came INTO the room in the first place, he slammed his back into the door once again and remained there, pushing against the only access inside the room.

"Henry…open up…I want to show you something…"

"If it's you cock, I rather not, I already seeing one in front of me…and…it's HUGE…"

Walter paused.

What? Henry just said…What?

Suddenly, Henry didn't feel any pressure against the door anymore. Questioning, Henry release his hold on it, puzzling on Walter's actions. Pressing his ears to the door, he tried to hear anything. But all he heard was shuffling and footsteps.

What was he doing out there?

Before he could figure it out, Walter suddenly, with full force, crash opened the door, knocking poor Henry to the floor. Surveying the room, Walter notices what Henry was talking about, and narrowed his eyes at the monster.

"Pyramid head…what do you think you're doing?" Walter said in a scary-but-clam voice. Henry shivered on the floor, recalling that tone of voice before. Shying away, Henry needed to get away from him, this psycho, this madman. Before he knew it, he saw Walter calmly come toward him. Panicking again, he moves faster, only to glimpse at Walter placing a forceful boot on his stomach, roughly making him want to vomit.

"Do you hear me? I was asking you a question…"Walter exclaims, reaching out to Henry's face, instead, ended up grabbing his hair and pulling, making Henry yelp.

"I...was bored…and…he tempted me, so we ended up in this room somewhere along the way…" Pyramid Head said, covering James mouth as he continued his assault on the feeble man. Walter could hear the muffle screams coming from the little man from where he was standing now.

He **almost** was felt a little sorry for James.

Too bad he didn't have a heart anymore…

Sighing, _no matter_, he had other matters at hand.

Turning his attention toward Henry, he smiled at him. Henry's eyes went wide, becoming aware that he saw that look from before…right after he 'accidently' killed Eileen.

Stabbed multiple times…slipping hands… poor Eileen…

"Henry…" Walter huffed, sliding his hand up Henry's face, "Let's have a little fun like them…hmm?"

And with that, Henry wished Walter killed him instead of Eileen.

~~~#~~~

Harry decided he needs a little rest of some sort, and hell if he was going to sleep in the forest. Dead or not, that's still fucked up.

Looking through the buildings, he noticed one up on a shady looking hill. He was actually surprised could see it through all this damn fog. Waving off this odd sense of dread, he went toward it. Half way up there, he notices it was the Lake Side hotel.

Perfect. Just was he needed.

Going on the way to the door, he strangely already discovers it opened. Figuring it's a conundrum, but not really caring if it was, he enters, finding a man looking at a blood stained wall.

Even if that made sense, he probably still was never going to get it.

"Uhhh…sir…what in the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, walking up to the befuddled man and looking at the wall with him.

"Well, I'm waiting for this Walter guy, who I have NO clue where he went off too…-"

_Probably is already dead, my friend_…Harry thought.

"-and left me here, so, since I stuck here-"

_You could always leave…the road is RIGHT THERE…_

"-I thought, I might as well decode this writing out on this wall…-"

_You…want to die, don't you?_

"-But I can't seem to figure out what it's saying…so, yah."

"…"

"You got anything to say?" Alex said, slightly pissed.

"Not really…I got nothing to say…"

_At least not for YOU to hear, my idiotic friend._

"Well…? Anything? Say something…"

"I'm dead."

Alex gasped, "WHAT?!" Slamming himself up against the wall.

Harry laughed, waving his hands back and forth in the air, "Kidding, kidding…I'm not…see?"

Alex sighed out a breath, relieved. Harry just watched him with a creepy smile.

_But really, I am…funny he actually believes that. He's way too easy to fool…_

_What an idiot._

"So, my dear friend, why are you still here and not running for your life away from this hellhole?" Harry asked, pointing his hand out toward the door and onto the road.

Alex just started at him like he grew another arm or something. Should he tell him why?

Ah hell, might as well, it's not like he killed anyone or something…

"Well…I'm looking for my little brother, and I…I believe he came here for some reason…"

"Don't blame him if **you're** his brother…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry said, smiling sweetly at Alex.

"So…"Alex questioned, looking around, "Why are YOU here then?"

"Me? Well…over a decade ago, I lost my step daughter here as we were traveling to some goddamn place, while getting chase by this really hot policewoman. Found her, my daughter, only to be told that she was supposed to be the new god of this world. Not really caring about that, I raised her as my real daughter and before I noticed, this crazy bitch comes out of nowhere and kills me…funny really, I at least thought I would go to heaven, but NOOOO…I end up in the ONE GODAMN PLACE I HATE THE MOST…So, I'm stuck here, for the rest of my fucking life…or…afterlife…whatever it matters, I'M HERE! IN SILENT FUCKING HILL!!! DAMMIT!" Harry angrily snorted, shaking his fist at the realization the hell he REALLY is in.

God, the world could go to hell for all he cared…

Fucking cult members…

As Harry stared into emptiness, Alex watched at him, puzzling over the whole story he said.

"So…does that mean you really **ARE** dead?"

~~~#~~~

**Whoo! I'm finish with chapter 7…this is chapter 7 right? I believe it is…well, 8 is coming on its way and I got to tell you. 8 is going to be the most Yaoi I've written so far. So if you don't like rape of Yaoi or monster/ psycho sex, then skip it. If you're sick bastards are like me and enjoy it, then by all means! Read the next chapter! ENJOY! Oh, and please, if you want me to continue! PLEASE. PLEASE, **_**REIVEW!**_


	8. Finding Life in a Dead One

**Disclaimer: Okay, ya'll sick bastards seemed to want this, so, I'll give it too you…YAOI, All the characters present, with a little humor thrown into the mix. So without further interruptions, Kill me in Silent Hill Ver 2, Chapter 8, 'Finding life in a dead one. "**

**_P.S. Harry is in the form of his first game. NOT the one with Heather. Sorry if that confused anyone!_**

**Yaoi: Pyramid Head x James (continues), Walter x Henry, Pyramid Head x Henry. **_**Slight **_**Alex x Harry.**

~~~#~~~

Henry never in his life, had sex.

Going around the age of 26 (I'm guessing!), he never once committed himself to any woman, or, if he WAS gay, a man. The closest thing he ever got to getting **anything** for another sex was went Eileen pressed against him in the hospital. At that moment, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his miserable life, loving her and caring for her.

Then Walter killed her…**right in front of him.**

Dashed that dream into **hell**…

Consequently, there was no hope of love, no hope of ever feeling again, and godammit, no hope of ever leaving this fucking place! Trapped in his own apartment, he would sulk for hours, thinking only of his next door neighbor and how she was brutally murdered. After awhile, realizing crying about it wouldn't help, he started to looked closely around the apartment; trying every way possible to figure out how to get the fuck out.

Then, one day, out of the blue, Walter comes by his home and proclaims his love for him.

Then tried to **kiss** him!

In a panic, Henry slammed the door right back into Walter's face.

After that, Walter came by every **fucking **day, looking through his peep hole and banging on his door, calmly yelling 'let me in!' After awhile, Henry started to become prepared of whenever Walter came around; he even placed holy candles near the door, hoping they would keep him out.

It was apparent after a while they didn't.

He would even roasted weenies on the candles!

He was mocking him!

Soon, Henry started to not care anymore; didn't even mind if the gay psycho even loved him. He just wanted to escape this hellhole…

~~~#~~~

"Henry…" Walter huffed, sliding his hand up Henry's face, "Let's have a little fun like them…hmm?"

_I want to die…_ gagged Henry_, right now…_

Almost immediately, he felt himself being thrown onto the ground, cracking some of his ribs in the process. Heaving and gagging, he tried to turn over to vomit, only to feel Walter straddling his hips, as well as grinding his now hard-on length near Henry's limp one.

"So…Henry," Walter smoothly said, sadistically smirking down at him "I finally get to do what I wanted to do…back in the woods…"

Henry thought for a minute_. Wait…back in the woods…when…he ran?_

Still in a dazed, he _slightly_ remembers it.

Flashback much?

~~~#~~~

_Walter gazed at Henry's pathetic form. "Sorry, Henry, but I have no intention on killing you…"_

_Henry's eyes shot open, and looked at Walter bewilderedly and with panic. "What? Wait!!...then…what WERE you planning on doing to me?"_

_Walter grinned, looking around with stride. "Oh, nothing much, but I just wanted to compel you onto the ground, which you did to yourself, congrates, and forcefully take off your clothes while you struggle against my super natural strength, yelling 'let go of me!', then I turn you over after I rip your pants off, and slow spread open your inside. All the while, I'm pumping your cock into my hand with such force, you spasm every time I move. As you moan and squirm into my hands, I'll trust my dick up your anus and make your cum over and over again! HAH! How does THAT sound, Townshend?!"_

_He looked down at Henry._

_Only to find he was gone._

"_Fuck!"_

~~~#~~~

"You…what?" Henry said back, gripping onto his pounding head.

"Yes…and I meant every…-"Stripping off his coat, "-fucking word…-"taking off his shirt, "-I said to you…"

_Oh god…_panicked Henry_; he's really going __**IS**__ to rape me!_

"Get off me!" Henry yelled, struggling under the deity. He tried to push him off, but his weight was too much for him; all he could do was shove at his chest. Walter, all a while, was just grinned at him, tilting his head to the side. With supernatural speed, Walter grabbed onto Henry's arms, pinning them up over his head.

Still trying to maintain the struggling human under him, he turned toward Pyramid Head. Looking over the bed, noticing something he needed. Rope.

That would make this rape thing a whole LOT easier...

"Hey, P-head, could he hand me that rope over there?" Pointing to the twine next to the gigantic monster.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Pyramid Head announced, slamming full force into James, making him scream in pure agony.

"Yah, I can see that," Walter proclaimed, "- but it's been three chapters all ready! Haven't you cum at least once?"

"I have! Twice…!" Pyramid Head said, thrusting harder into the still unwilling body. James screeched and squirmed under him, yelling curses at the huge being.

"Oh God, fucking hell, it hurts!!!"

"Be a man, James, like when you killed Eddy…"

"That…g-guy…was…a pysch-ahhhh!!! Killed puppies-ARGHHH!!!!" cried James, resisting with all his might.

"Argh! Here it comes!" Grunted Pyramid Head, thrusting in one more time. Feeling James tighten around him, he released his loan into the poor human. As he was finishing, he started to hug James tighter, making James shudder under him.

Breathing hard, he pulled out of the human, feeling the being under him go limp. As he got up, he noticed all of his cum was now dripping out of James now-abused-ass. Looking at the spent human, he observe James and saw that he wasn't going to go anywhere soon; Deeming him 'too exhausted to even move', he got dressed and went over to Walter. Who had his own little problem to take care of.

Coming up on the two males, the one under the god started (if not already) thrashing about at the sight of the great monster coming toward him. Screaming and crying, Henry cursed his name. Walter tried to restrain him, holding him down and grinding his hips into his, anything to make him stop this futile struggling.

"No! Anything but **that**! Let me go!!!" screamed Henry, fighting against Walter's strength. Even if it was useless, he still felt he could at least try. All Walter did was just laughed at him, and petted his head, almost trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Henry, but I can't wait anymore…I have to make you mine…Forever…" Walter cooly said, tugging down Henry's pants.

_Forever is a looong time…_Henry reflected, _wonder if I can get away __**then**__?_

Almost immediately and nearly impatiently, he forcefully pulled down the rest of Henry's pants, . He then released his hard on from his tight pants, and placed it near Henry's opening.

Walter smiled down at him, nodding at Pyramid Head to hold his hands.

"Don't worry, Henry, this won't hurt…**much**."

Oh, how **WRONG** he was.

~~~#~~~

"So…you **are** dead then?" Alex said, pointing toward him.

Harry just gaped at the stupid boy. Really, he was thinking that? For sure, he WAS dead, but come on! It's Silent Hill! You have to be dead to even come into the **REAL** town!

"Alex…" Harry said, placing a hand on his temple, "To even ENTER this town, you HAVE TO BE DEAD…"

_At least in the movie 'Silent Hill' they pointed that out…_Thought Harry.

"Wait…so, if that's true…then…doesn't that mean…I'm…" Stammered Alex, coming to the realization.

"Yes, you are…you are-"

"NO! It's not TRUE! I don't want to be part of **The** **Order**!!! They killed my mommy and daddy!"

Harry fell from where he stood head first.

What? A cult member?! Where the fuck did he think that?!

Slowly getting up, he patted himself down, glaring at the boy in front of him the whole time. Walking up to Alex, he placed his hands on each of his shoulders, looking into the eyes of the idiotic boy.

"You, my friend, are DEAD…D-E-A-D." Harry said, still glaring at him.

"Wait…I am?" Alex squeaked, shuddering under Harry's hands.

"Yes, that's what I've been saying. Whoever comes to Silent Hill will be doomed to die here…then wander around forever it seems…"

"For…forever?"

"Yah, for the rest of your ghostly life."

"Wow…I…damn. I never even told Elle how I felt about her…wait, my brother…!!! What about my-"

"Dead."

"My dog?"

"Dead."

"What about my-"

"That probably is also **dead**..." Harry said, alittle annoyed, "-but do you get the point? Everything you loved, cared, or knew, is either dead, or don't even know they are…"

"…wow…"

"Sorry. You had to face the facts some time…" Harry said, looking down at his feet. Feeling a little bit of pity for the poor boy.

"I…Thank you…" Alex said, blushing. Looking at the male before him, he felt a pinch of feeling coming up. Like he could trust this person.

"Anyway, " Harry said, turning around, "since we're stuck here for eternity, might as well explore that damn place…Come on, I know there's at least a great bar where we can get completely hammered…"

However, as he was walking to the decayed door, Alex grabbed him back toward him and pulled him into a hug, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Harry…" Breathed Alex.

"What? What are you-"

Alex intensely looked at Harry, and then he leaned in, kissing him passionly.

~~~#~~~

"AHHHH!!! Get…Get off me!!! AHHHH!!!" Henry screamed, trying to push out Walter from within him.

"Don't be like this, Henry, you **knew** this was coming…heh…COMING…cute…"Walter giggled, turning to Pyramid Head, "See, P-head! I made a pun, wasn't it funny-"

"YES, Walter, I got it, now hurry up, I can't hold him down like this forever…!"

"Humph, you're one to talk." Walter said, looking over at the sleeping James.

Noticing Walter sifted his stare elsewhere, nearer to the bed. "Hey, he was just in for the ride."

"Funny, looks like he WAS the ride."

"Cute, sadistic AND humorous…" Pyramid head said, grabbing onto Henry's shirt, ripping it off. Walter shirked in pure hysterical fear, hitting Pyramid Head's hand aside and growling at him.

"Wait, Hey! What are you doing?!" Screamed Walter, still pushing into the suffering body below him.

"Hey, if I'm helping holding down this pathetic being, might as well have a little fun doing it…"

"But didn't you just do it three fucking times with James?!? Aren't you tired?!"

"Yah, but I'm a **very** horny monster," Pyramid Head said, looking at Henry's crying form, "Besides, Henry seems a lot more fun than James…and cuter."

Walter snarled at him, pulling Henry up onto his lap, thrusting in all the way, making Henry scream and cry at once.

"No, he's mine…"

"Well, maybe you need to share…"

"What if I don't want too…?"

"Then," Pyramid Head stated, slowly reaching for the crying human before him, "I'll take it by force…"

Walter slapped his hand away from Henry, getting defensive. He squeezed Henry even tighter, making him squeak.

"Don't. You. DARE." Walter threatened, glaring at the monster before him.

"I will…if you make me have to…he'll be a great fun while James recuperates..." Pyramid Head said.

If he could, he would be grinning right now.

Suddenly, Walter got up, pulling Henry up with him, still nested inside of his anus. From the sudden movement, Henry cried out of pain; feeling the length inside of him moving weirdly at different angles. Gripping onto Walter for dear life, he felt like he was dying. Then, out of the blue, Walter started to slowly walk to the door, still with Henry around his waist.

"S-stop!!! It hurts!!! You…you're killing me!!" Henry said teary eyed, looking up at Walter.

Noticing Henry's cries, he gazed down at him, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh…it's okay…We're going to find a more PRIVATE place for us…" Walter cooly said, petting him on his head. Turning, he smirked at Pyramid Head, almost as if **daring** him to move.

_Okay..._deliberated Pyramid Head, _if you're going to be THAT way about it…_

Upon getting up, he reached over to his sword. Gripping it hard, he turned it toward the blonde before him.

"Give me the human, just once, then you can have him back…I just want to taste him…" Stated Pyramid Head, gripping firmly on his sword.

Glaring at the ogre, Walter barked, "No, you're not tasting OR ever TOUCHING him! He's pure, free from guilt! However, James, he's not!! Once you tasted pure like him, you probably want even **more**!"

"Just like **you**." Stated Pyramid Head, "Is that why you love him so much? Because he **IS** pure? That's sad, Walter, you and I are the same…"

Walter shuddered. What? They're…they're the same?

"No…I'm not…" Walter said softly, tightening his hold on Henry.

"Yes, yes we are…" Pyramid Head said, walking up to the shocked blonde, taking the moment into his own hands, "We crave the being we want to be. James was once loved, by two fucking chicks! And he killed them both! Ironic if you think about if hard enough. Then there's Henry, who never experience life as you have, all he wanted was freedom. But you took that away from him and made him your pet…a plaything to chase down…"

"No…not to Henry, I just wanted mother…"

"His apartment…his freedom."

"Eileen…20th sacrament…."

"His girlfriend…and you killed her out of jealousy."

"My younger self…"

"You life if you never met him…as it should have been."

Walter suddenly couldn't hold himself up anymore, and dropped down onto the floor; Henry was still nestled around his waist, crying. Finally realizing all of what he had done. Mother…she wasn't real? Then…all those people…Henry…Never had the world been so cruel to him. His whole life, his world came crashing down on him. All that was left was in his hands.

Henry…

"I…never…letting you go…" Walter softly said, gripping Henry even tighter.

"Give it up, Walter, either you take him, or you kill him. That's what you wanted to do in the beginning right? Kill off the main characters? Well, look how that turned out. James is my bitch, and you're fucking the one guy you truly need to get killed or loved. God knows what happen to the others…Harry, Heather, Travis, and Alex…"

Walter's ears peeked. He looked up at the being ahead of him, shocked.

"Wait…Alex…?"

"Yeah…Alex Sheppard. Bastard killed his own brother. He's written in guilt if you ask me…also STILL is the ONLY one to go to Silent Hill BY HIMSELF…What an idiot…"

"Alex Sheppard…?"

~~~#~~~

_He looked up at the person, only to find another brown hair man, but this one's hair was shorter than Henry's, and his face was well kept too._

_Walter sneered at the man. "Who the fuck are you?"_

_The man snorted into his face, and looked his straight into his eyes._

"_I'm fucking Alex Sheppard, who the FUCK wants to know?!"_

_Staring dumbfound at the man, Walter could only…well…stare at him. Who did this bastard think he is?! He was fucking Walter Sullivan, or how Henry put it, the fucking gay psychopathic manic! _

_Wait…what was gay again?_

_Oh well, back to this crazy asshole. Turning towards the 'Alex,' he could have sworn he knew him from somewhere. Like he was supposed to do something to an 'Alex'…or someone along that line…_

_But then again, he knew a lot of people, dead and alive._

"_So," Walter asked him, grinning toward the pissed off man, "What brings you, ALEX, to Silent Hill?" He could have sworn the man's facial expression faded a little._

"_Well, stranger, if you MUST know. I'm looking for my little brother, Josh. He was last seen here in this town and I want to go find him…" Alex said, almost pitifully._

~~~#~~~

"Oh my god…I know where he is…" Walter said, still holding onto Henry like his life depended on it.

"Who?"

"Alex, I know where that bastard is. We can still kill them! Screw James and Henry; they're will be ours! But the rest, yah…the rest we can kill! Starting with him! Alex Sheppard!" Walter said cheerfully, finding a new hope to continue his never-dead life. And Henry, he was going to be his, **all his**!

"You mean…kill the rest? That don't make sense, the whole story up till now has been focusing on you and me…and some rape." Pyramid head said, shaking his head.

"So? We can still do that. But we need to go back to the original idea we had. Excluding James and Henry…"

_He will be all his…his precious Henry._

"Andd…then can I-"Pyramid head said, reaching for the trembling Henry, "-have my way with him?"

Walter glared at him, narrowing his eyes. If he was even going to ever finish this deed, he might as well become once-again friends with him; even if , in the end, he **might** have to touch **his** Henry.

"…I'll…think about it…"

"Well! **That's** a chance I can take. Then let's go! To kill the Alex!" Pyramid Head said, pointing towards the door.

"Yah…to the down stairs!" Walter said, dropping Henry, pulling roughly out of him; Henry shrieked at the impact of pain and the floor. Struggling with his remaining strength, he tried to reach toward the door, only to be stopped by Walter's hand on his shoulders.

"No, no Henry, you stay here with James. We have some 'business' to take care of…Then we'll be right backk…" Walter said, cruelly smiling at him. Pulling Henry into a bridle position, he started to take him to the bed with the wore-down James.

"No…let me go, I want…want to warn…" Henry stuttered, wiggling out of Walter's grasp on him. Smirking at Henry still stubborn strength, He dropped Henry onto the bed, right next to the spent James. Finally finding the damn rope, he pushes Henry's and James's hands together and tied them to the dash board of the bed. Walter then turned around and walking right next to Pyramid Head, grinning like a madman.

Yah, like he was worried James might make a pass at his Henry…

"Ready to go kill the Alex?" Walter cruelly said.

"Heh…Ready than I ever will be…" Pyramid Head said, seizing his gigantic sword.

~~~#~~~

Harry was in an awkward position.

Was…was he being kissed? By…a guy?

Why does everything go so fucking **wrong **with him?

"Stop…" Harry muffled, trying to push him away; however, Alex kept pressing on, even sliding his tongue deep into Harry's mouth, tasting him.

Now **that **surprised him.

Pulling backwards, he tried to break the contact, but a sudden hand pushed his head back into Alex's lips, making it impossible to remove.

_My god, does he have a strong grip…_

"Harry…" Gasped Alex, once again diving into his now bruised lips.

Suddenly, they heard a door slam from the third floor and footsteps coming down the staircase; they then heard the footsteps stop around the first steps. Turning, both men looked up at the two 'beings' now standing before them. Alex glared at them, not really being able to see them both, but they were there, he knew it; he could see their outline showing even in the darkest room. One look puny compared to the really tall and muscular one; however, the small one…looked familiar…did he know him?

Harry, on the other hand, was snarling at them. Had all of Silent Hill loss their manners!? Does anyone ever say Hello anymore?

"Hey! Where's a hello people!?" Harry asked, pushing Alex off him, "Don't just stand there! Say something!! God, this is one of the reasons I hate this place!"

Both 'beings' turned to each other, as if trying to see who this guy was, but shrugged and continued to look at…Alex.

_Wait…why are they staring at him?_ Thought Harry, glancing at the 'beings' and Alex.

The 'beings' then stepped a little closer to the first floor, making it a little easier to see them. Alex looked closely at the smaller one of the two and saw…it's was Walter. And he was alive!

HAH! Take THAT Harry!

Alex squeaked in excitement. "Omg! It's you!! Walter! You're okay! What happened to you?!"

Walter grinned at Alex, reaching into his long blue coat.

"**Hello**, Alex…" Breathe Walter, pulling out his gun, "It's time for you to **die**…"

~~~#~~~

**Whoo! That was fun, though, not as YAOINESS as I wanted it to be. I have a hard time typing Yaoi so I'm sorry if something seems wrong. If I didn't satisfy anyone of the sick bastards out there, I'm sorry. **

**I really felt sorry for Walter when he realized his life was all a lie, but now he has Henry! And will stop at NOTHING to keep it that way! Or so it seems…anyway…next chapter: Does Walter kill Alex? Does James and Henry ever escape? Will Heather and Travis EVER be introduced in this story? Find out in the next chapter! Also! MORE YAOI! (More or less, my type of Yaoi!) Review please! I BEG YOU! Review or Pyramid Head haunt you in your sleep!**


	9. Denied and failed

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! I'm back. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, or at least I think they are. I was happy to read in one of my reviews that I actually inspired someone to type up another story that they haven't in two years. I was so thrilled, I appreciated that review. Domo Arigato, Oii-san. Heheh…I know a little Japanese, not enough to actually go into a conversation with. Anyway, on with the story.**

_**P.S. Out of curiosity, what is the cutest guy in Silent Hill for anyone? Mine is Henry if no one has noticed.**_

**Pairings: Henry x James, Harry x Alex, Pyramid Head x Walter**_**, Hints of**_** Pyramid Head x Henry**

**Weird pairings huh?**

~~~#~~~

Alex just…stood there. Not really believing what he just heard…

"Wait…Walter…you're kidding right? What do you mean by 'I'm going to die'?" Alex dumbly said. His eyes altered back in forth out of bewilderment. What the hell was going on?

Was Walter the bad guy?

Alex shifted again and turned to see Harry beside him. He seemed to be more serious on the matter than him. His body looked stiff to the touch and his face showed the most hated glare he had ever seen anyone ever make. Only, he wasn't glaring at Walter, so say, if he had to guess, Harry was actually glaring at the big Pyramid Head looking guy.

By any chance, did he know him?

Oh god…What the fuck was going on?!

Why didn't anything in this fucking town ever made any sense!?

~~~#~~~

Still aiming his gun, Walter eyes gleamed at him prey, watching his every move. Oh, it felt so fucking GOOD to be alive right now. Sure, finding out everything you worked up to in your life till now was all a fucking illusion, but he still had his Henry! His-oh-so beloved Henry. Even if the world turns up side down, he still will have his darling Receiver.

"So, Alex…" Walter breathed, "Do you know what's it's like to die?"

Alex stupidly looked up at Walter, raising his eyebrow.

"Uhhh…No…No I actually don't; However, Harry here says I'm already dead…Somethin about a movie? I didn't quite catch why I died though..." Alex said, pointing towards Harry. He heard Harry growl at him.

What was he, a dog now?

"You **dumbass**! Did you have to say **MY** name?! Now they know who I **AM**!" Harry said, taking a step back.

Pyramid Head cocked to the side, analzing the human called 'Harry', this time much more closely. Then it clicked. It was Harry, Harry Mason standing before them, the first to witness the _true _Silent Hill.

Leaning down near Walter, Pyramid Head whispered in his ear: "Walter, he's the first main character. Harry Mason."

Walter gasped, shocked that another main character was before them so soon, and turn towards Pyramid Head…

… Only to have his face smash against Pyramid head's giant, sharp, pointy one.

"OW! FUCK!!! OW-DAMMIT!" Walter cursed, holding his face, all a while...falling on his ass.

"Hah hah…that's fucking hysterical…" Pyramid Head said, pointing at Walter.

"ARGH!!! GODDAMMIT! What do you do!?!? Sharpen your own head or something?!" Walter exclaimed, rolling on the floor in pain.

Noticing the two distracted by the blond one's agony, Harry took the chance and jerked Alex away from his spot, pulling him toward the exit. Their freedom.

"We got to go! _Now_!" Harry said, yanking harder on Alex's arm. Alex yelped in pain.

"Wait…why!?!" Alex said, trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

Growling again, Harry turned toward Alex, glaring. "God, are you really THAT stupid?! They're going to fucking KILL US!!! THAT'S WHY!" Harry yelled, seeing the door coming closer. Harry out stretch his arm. It was soo close…

Walter looked up just in time to see Harry reach the door, with Alex in his other hand.

Fuck! They were escaping!

"Stop them, Pyramid Head! Do _SOMETHING_!" Walter growled, turning his hatred eyes to his so called partner.

If Pyramid Head had a face, he would be wickly grinning at Walter.

"With pleasure…" Pyramid Head purred, slamming his sword in the ground next to Walter's sitting form. Walter stared at the ground for a moment, then at Pyramid Head.

moment went by...then another...

"…Annnnddddd…?" Walter said, still staring at the fallen sword and it's so called owner.

"wait a minute, my little blond friend…you'll see…" Pyramid Head said seductively. Walter 'humphed'. If he didn't know better, Pyramid Head was tying to flirting with him.

Horny bastard…

Harry, about to open the door, heard the sword fall, and then stopped. Turning, he saw the two just staring at each other while the big one's sword was on the ground; almost in a defeated manner.

Wait. What…What were they up to?

All of a sudden, the ground began to erupt for under the sword, rising up the gravel as if it was a volcano. Walter yelped and quickly got up, going behind Pyramid Head as a precaution.

Harry felt his trance on the sword fading and shook his head, now was not the time to wonder things, now was the time to run like a little pussy girl. Yah…like he always did it.

Turning the knob around, he began to open the door once more. Only, he heard a noise. A very faint noise…

Wait...Was…was that insects he heard?

~~~#~~~

"88 bottles of beer on the wall, 88 bottles of beer…" Henry sung, turning his head.

"Take one down, pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall…" James chanted. Both of them laughed.

"God, you know by that time, we had to be drunk by all that beer…" Henry said, thinking of all the beer and almost vomiting.

"Hahah…I don't know. I bet Eddy might beat that though…" James said, shifting to get comfortable.

Henry turned his head again, staring bewilderedly at James.

"Eddy? Who's that?"

"Oh, he was this guy I killed. He used to gloat how he shot dogs in the head and stuff…"

Henry gasped. He sounded so monotone saying that!

"Uhhh…sounds like….wait…where did you kill him…?"

"In a cooler around here somewhere…You'll never find him though... Creepy, huh?"

_Oh god! Don't kill meeee!!_ Henry thought, panicing a little.

James turned to Henry, grinning. "So, why are you in Silent Hill anyway? By the looks of it, you haven't committed anything wrong…I don't see any guilt on you at all…"

Henry looked away, frowning. Could he tell him? Everything?

Well, James DID just get ass raped by the pyramid headed guy three times, maybe he could possibly understand how he feels…

"Well, James…I technically don't belong here, I was forced here by Walter…"

"Walter Sullivan? Oh…I get it…"

"I-wait…you do?"

"Yah, I can tell…he wants your ass…"

"Well you can-WAIT!! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Henry screamed.

James snickered. "Yah, I figured as much. He seemed like that type to me. But don't worry. I'll help you out; so he won't follow you around anymore..."

Henry watched James, questionly. "How…how are you going to do that?"

James eyes seemed to gleam in the room, gazing right at him. James scooted closer to Henry's tied up body, glancing down at his body.

"Well, I may not like Pyramid Head all as much as he likes me. But in my eyes, I like you a _whole _lot more..."

Henry gulped.

_Fuck. My. Life._

Unexpectedly, James pulled his now free hands out from the bedpost, completely untied and liberated from his bondages.

Henry gasped. "Wait-what?! You…you were untied this whole time!?! How did you manage that!?"

James rubbed his hands, grinning at the still tied down Henry. "Well, unlike you, my friend, I _always _come prepared…" James said, pulling out a pocket knife.

_Wait…Why did I not like that sound of that? _Henry thought.

"Well, that's good thing I guess…" Henry stated, "So, now that one of us is loose, would you mind untying me?"

James looked emotionless at Henry's proned form, and smiled.

"No."

Henry looked a little shocked. "What?" _Was this a joke?_

"I said…" James purred, leaning into Henry's form, "…No."

Henry looked the other way, shaking a little. "And…w-why is that?"

James grabbed Henry's head, pulling it into his.

"Because…" James hummed, "You look a whole lot cuter this way…More summiting...wanting to the touch..."

Henry shirked.

_I really REALLY hate this author..._

Before he could muster his fighting spirit, James brutally pushed his lips against Henry's unwilling ones. Shocked, Henry yelled in his mouth. James chuckled as he heard Henry squeak and yelp under him, trying to pull away from him.

God…he was so turned on…

Pulling Henry's shirt up, he trailed his fingertips over the sensitive flesh. Henry whined in his mouth, trying to shove him away, but the pillow under him stopped him from moving his head.

_Damn fucking pillow…_

Coming up on his nipple, James pinched and rubbed it, feeling it come alive in his hand. Oh, Henry was it for it now…

Pulling away from the man under him, he looked down at Henry's frightened green eyes.

_Wow…_James thought_, he looks a little like a rabbit…._

Thinking of himself, he grinned_, and I'm the wolf…_

…_Cool…_

"Ready for round 1, Henry my dear?" James breathe into Henry's face, leering over his body possessively.

Henry yelped, trying to wiggle away from him. James laughed at him.

"Don't worry, after I'm done with my fun, we both will leave Silent Hill together…does that make you feel better? Besides…I'll go slow…" James stated, kissing down Henry's collar bone.

Henry wined. _If that was your way of trying to make me feel better about this damn situation, think of another way that DOESN'T evolve sex! Why does everything evolve sex!? Oh yah...perverted yaoi author..._

"Ready?"

_Noooo…Whyyy meeee...._

~~~#~~~

"What…the fuck?" Walter said, looking behind Pyramid Head, grapping his side. He felt the monster shiver a little at his touch.

Instantly, he let go.

Pyramid Head stepped forward, coming closer to the mini volcano he created. Raising his arms, he chanted:

"Come forth my servants!! Destroy these main characters!!!"

Walter whispered to him, '_except James and Henry…!'_

Pyramid head growled, "Ehhh…except James and Henry…yah…kill the rest of them though!!"

As he finished, the ground shook, and out came millions and millions of…bugs?

Harry almost laughed. Really? Those little bugs were going to kill them? Those little tiny bugs?

He turned to see those little tiny bugs eating through the sword and bodies on the ground like paper.

Harry gasped. "HOLY FUCKING CRAP!"

That's fucked up! Those were BAD bugs!

Alex looked over at the piles of bugs coming toward them, and smilied. "Oh, look! Cute little bugs!"

"Those THINGS aren't cute anymore! We got to get the fuck out of here!!" Harry stated, opening the door. Running out of the disturbing dark building, Harry dragged Alex out and into the road, searching for a place to hide.

Pyramid Head snickered. "Yah, that's it. Run! They won't find you!"

Walter looked at Pyramid Head. "They won't?"

Pyramid Head sighed. "Walter, I was being sarcastic…"

"Well, that wasn't very go one…you suck."

"Yes, yes I do…especially James…"

Walter looked around, feeling a little sad. Pyramid Head looked at him, noticing his gloomy face.

"What's wrong?" Pyramid Head said, coming up behind the blonde. Walter didn't seem to notice how close he was to him.

"I'm depressed. I didn't get to kill Alex like I wanted to…" Walter said, frowning harder. He felt large bloody hands being placed on his shoulders, almost to comfort him. He felt the blood drip down his arm.

_That blood is staining my coat…_thought Walter.

"I'm sorry…" Pyramid Head said, pushing his huge body slowly into the blonde. He felt Walter shiver a little.

_Interesting…_Thought Pyramid Head. _With James out for a while, and Henry is off limits…maybe Walter __**could **__help__ me…_

"What do you want to do now, Walter…?" Pyramid Purred, leaning down into Walter's ear, feeling him shiver again. He had to admitted, for a psycho killer, Walter was damn cute. Not _as_ cute as James or Henry though; but still cute enough to fuck the daylights out of.

Walter, on the other hand, couldn't think straight. What was his partner doing? Was…was he _flirting_ with him? AGAIN? Walter Sullivan? That wasn't right. And hell if he wanted that big horse's dick shoved up his ass, that looked wayyy to painful. After watching poor James, he didn't even want to THINK about him and Pyramid Head. But if all ends up that way, was he really horny enough to try to have sex with him? Guilt and a God?

That's pathetic…

"I…I don't know…" Walter whispered, "I guess we could follow them…" Walter yanked his shoulders out of Pyramid Head's grasp, and started heading toward the door.

Denied and failed.

_Ohhh…So THAT'S how he wants to play then…_Thought Pyramid Head. God, it didn't help that Walter's hair was the same color as James; Beautiful James. Dammit, he was horny and he wanted sex **now**.

And the only other person available was…Walter.

…Well…And that two assed mannequin…

However, Walter WAS right here…

"Hey, Walter, why don't we go check on the _other _rooms? You know, in case other main characters are there or something…" Pyramid Head said, pointing towards the first floor corridor.

Walter looked questionly at Pyramid Head, fully knowing why he wanted to go down there in the hall. He may be simple minded, but he was THAT fucking stupid. For all he knew, he so-called 'partner' would try to rape him if he refused.

And sadly, he believed the monster before him could actually overpower his god-like powers…

Boy, he was in a pickle…

"I…I don't believe there's going to be anyone down there, Pyramid Head…Lets…Ummm…lets separate in town and go looking for them that way…" Walter breathed out unsteadily. Would he catch on?

Pyramid Head shifted from side to side; almost thinking to his self.

_Dammit!_ Thought Walter_, if only he had a fucking face! Grin you bastard!_

Suddenly, Pyramid Head was right in front of Walter, peering down his form. Being so close like this, Walter couldn't help but feel _a little_ scared by the size difference. Did he figure it out already?!

Reaching out, Pyramid Head grabbed onto Walter's shoulder again, squeezing it tightly. Walter didn't even flinch. He couldn't feel that much pain anymore; all of it mostly died when he killed himself in that jail cell.

_The spoon helped the process…Now I don't need to eat either…_Walter randomly deliberated.

Feeling Pyramid Head's other hand trailing up his other arm; he looked up at the monstrous being, glaring. All Pyramid Head did was look down at him; if he could, scary enough, Pyramid Head would be leering at him.

_If he didn't have that long hippy hair and that mustache, he'd be the twin of James!_ Pyramid Head reflected.

Still having his hold onto the God before him, Pyramid Head moved closer to him, almost pressing the tiny blonde body into his huge one.

Slowly, Pyramid Head bent down to his ear level, and whispered, "And, why, my dear partner, can't I come with you?"

Walter's eyes widen a little. Fuck, he knew.

_Dammit again_, Walter growled_, he's smarter than he leads on!_

Walter breathe slowly, "Okay, 'partner'…I give the fuck up…What exactly do you want from me?"

_Ahhhh…That's what I wanted to hear from you, a summition_…Grinned Pyramid Head.

"Well, What I **want,** my friend Walter, is a living breathing body to **fuck**. _NOW_. And at this point, you're good enough to do at least couple of times…"

_Oh my…Wow…_Blushed Walter, _he was very blunt about that…_

"Well, my 'partner in question', what if I refuse?" Walter said, looking around for an exit. He probably will run for it if this gets a little out of hand.

Hey, no one really wants to be ass raped, right?

Wait a minute...Is that was gay was again?

Slowly, Pyramid Head leaned in, breathing on Walter's face. Walter smelled death on him.

_How wonderful…It smells like home…_

Walter felt the monster play with his hair, slowly pulling it, tugging it, and running his tips up and down the back of his head. Walter gasped at the lost feeling.

What the fuck?

_Oh god…_shuddered Walter, _why does that feels goood…?_

"Well…If …you refused my gracious offer…" Pyramid Head stated, noticing how much he liked the hair teasing, "I guess I would make you 'summit' to my offer then…"

_Knew it…Horny monster...guilt thingy..._

"N-never…I only love H-Henry…" Walter stuttered.

"Well, too bad…for now at least…you're mine, God. Whether you like it or not…" Growled Pyramid Head, yanking Walter's hair upward. Pulling him toward the corridor entrance. Walter yelped in the slight pain, but all and all, struggled with all his might to get away.

_OW! Dammit!_ Deliberated Walter, _should have found the exit sooner!_

_~~~#~~~_

**Well! There's chapter 9! I can't believe Pyramid Head had a thing for Walter, but if you think about it, if he did lose those things, he would look like James. Just a thought. Anyway, as I stated up top, I want to hear (or read) who you think is actually the hottest guy in the whole Silent Hill series. If I notice they're not in the story, I'll try to put them in, like I did Harry! And another thing, I was also curious…what would YOU do if you got stuck in Silent Hill? Throw me a bone, I want to know.**

**…Also, sorry if this was more serious than most, came up with it over night, and I'm pooped! If it wasn't that funny to you, I'm sorry! I'll try harder!**

**Next chapter, Pyramid Head tries to rape our psycho killer, but Walter won't allow it! Then, James has fun with Henry (as he grins and bears it) and Harry is stuck with a retard of a main character, Alex Sheppard! Don't miss the next chapter, if you do, you'll wake up one day to find the silent hill games turn **_**E rated**_**! AHHHH!!! Actually, that's a nightmare just thinking about it. See ya! And please review! **

**I get some ideas from ya'll!**


	10. In the eyes of a rapist

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and…other things. In the other chapter, I had some weird pairings, didn't I? Well, they get weirder. I'm adding two more characters to my hellish Silent Hill world. One I personally like myself, and one…not so much, but still important anyway. Well, as some say, "On with the show!"**

**Pairings: Vincent x Harry, Pyramid Head x Walter, Henry x James, Walter x Henry**

**That's…a lot of pairings.**

~~~#~~~

As the fog shrouded the once loved church of Silent Hill in an eerie illusion, chills of the past events that took hold inside the building sent shivers down Vincent's body. The slaughtering, the killing, and the once living Vincent stabbed to death in here. Such fond memories.

Hugging himself, he tries to regain his composer.

He was dead now; he didn't have to worry about that shit anymore…

Sighing, his peacefulness hummed into his mind, calming everything around him…

Suddenly, a cough broke the silences that comfort him. Glaring daggers, Vincent looked toward the damn noising truck driver before him.

Travis, was that his name?

"What the fuck do you want, truck driver?" Vincent seethe.

"I'm bored; do ya have any games around here? Like 'Sorry? Or 'Trouble? Oh! Or 'life!' That was a good game!" Travis gleamed.

Vincent did a double take. Did he really ASK for that? In the church of the Order?!

Vincent thought for a moment; now **that **was a sight to behold, him and Claudia playing a board game. Like that Order really had time for any of that!

Vincent straightened up again, fuming beyond anything. If he really felt like it, he could always trick Travis to go out to get firewood and watch the hungry monster devour his dumb-ass body into mere nothingness.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

"Hey, Travis, would you like to go out to get some firewood?" Vincent said innocently.

"But where's the would the fireplace-"

"DON'T NEED ONE."

"But how are we goin' to start a fire-"

"I'll use something, the tub maybe, just GO." Vincent stated, pointing toward the door.

"Alright, damn, I'll go." Travis said, getting up from his seat. Vincent sighed with relief.

_Finally, some peace and quiet…_

"Hey, they're some guys running towards here…"

_OR NOT. _

Vincent shook his head, clearing away the headache that was coming closer_. God, just what I need, more people from the outside world who wants to play 'Sorry'…_Vincent reflected.

_Hehehe…Hey…Maybe Leonard wouldn't mind some playthings at this hour._

Oh wait a minute, he was dead. Whoops.

"Fuck…I'll think of something…" Vincent whispered.

"Hey! Here they come! Man! Their runnin' real fast fer someone! Hey wait a minute…somethin' followin' them…" Travis stated, looking harder through the fog.

"Probably the ghost of Claudia…that would get me running." Vincent stated, shivering at the thought.

"Naw, it looks like…bugs?"

"Bugs?" Vincent said. Why did that sound familiar?

"Yah, little black cute bugs…"

"I wouldn't call them cute if two guys are running from them…" Vincent acknowledged.

What an fucking idiot.

"And…here they are." Travis said, opening the doors to the church wide open for the strangers...

"Goddammit…" Vincent whispered, covering his eyes.

The two strangers flew inside as quickly as they came down the street, turning around and shutting the door. Panting hard, the two men lean on the church door for support. The wheezing of the two men interested Vincent. What scared them so much to have run that fast?

Vincent peaked out of one of his hands covering his eyes; just out of his own fascination.

There were two men (obviously); one had on light brown jacket with a flashlight attached to it; he also had dark brown hair that pointed upward. The other male, beside the pointed hair one, wore a worn out shirt with torn jeans. Unlike his partner, his hair was pulled back into a stylish fashion.

Maybe this won't be that bad.

If he was lucky, one might actually hold a conversation.

The pointed hair one looked at the other man beside him, with panic in his eyes. "Are the bugs going to come in?! They eat through anything right?!"

The other man looked around, completely ignoring Travis and Vincent present.

"I think we're safe. We're in a church of some sort…Since that guy was evil; I guess the bugs can't come in a holy place…"

Vincent chough, getting their attention.

"Hello," Vincent stated, smiling, "…My name is Vincent, and welcome to the Church of Silent Hill, or as some people know it as, The Order." He extended his hand.

Both men looked up at him with surprising speed; one was glaring at him with an evil passion.

Was it something he said?

"You…" Said the pointed-hair man, "You…you killed my parents! Elle!! And even my pet dog!!"

"No, Alex, You got that wrong…**Silent Hill** killed your dog, not The Order. There really is a difference you know; however, just as bad…" Said the other man, he looked a little annoyed. Turning towards Vincent, he glared harder at him.

"But really, in all serious…Are you actually part of the Order?"

"Yes, "Vincent said back, smiling still "I'm the priest of the church actually...So I basically run the Order…"

"Really now…" The other man whispered.

All of a sudden, the' guy not Alex' jumped up with inhuman speed, and grabbed Vincent collar. Walking Vincent backwards, he slammed him into a wall, still holding tightly to his shirt.

"You…bastard…" He glared angrily at Vincent, "You sick fucking BASTARD!!! I should kill you where you fucking stand! How could you do that to a girl…TO ALSSYA!? "

Vincent gasped. How did he know the Silent Hill god?!

"Sir…please let go of me…" Vincent said with venom, matching his angry glare.

"No…no, I'm not done you, you fucker…You… FUCKING ORDER…Killed me. That bitch, Claudia was her name, she killed me…Right in my favorite chair…god…My poor Heather…"

Vincent wheezed. "Heather?! Wait…are you...by any chance Harry Mason…?"

He looked up at Vincent; he eyes change a little, but still looked angrily at him. "Yah, I am. How do you know about me?"

"Well, for starters," Vincent rasped, smiling. "I helped out your daughter quite a few times through her journey into Silent Hill, Though, she had an attitude problem like hell... Second, I was with Claudia for a while, so she told me ALL about you… and third, you're known to the Order as a 'problem person."

Harry glared hard at him, almost thinking of something evil. Tightening his hold on his collar, he slammed him hard against the wall multiple times. After the onslaught, Vincent rasped and clawed into the wall behind him. Harry just continued to glare fiercely at him.

"Everything you just said is every fucking **reason** I should fucking kill you NOW."

Vincent coughed, trying to find his breath. "Well then," Vincent rasped, still smiling, "I would love if you could, but sadly, Claudia already beat you to it, she killed me already, you bastard child."

"Wait…So…you're dead too?"

"Afraid so."

"…By the same bitch?"

"Let's just say, she got tired of me…"

"Interesting…"

Harry released his death hold on Vincent, watching Vincent's legs buckle under him and fall to the floor.

Vincent, with some difficulty, started to get up from his place on the floor; however, Harry's foot slammed down on his stomach, making him yowl.

Harry smiled right down at him, twisting his foot from left to right.

That grin…it was making him feel a little uneasy.

"You know, Vincent," Harry stated, "I like you better down there, on your back…like a helpless little dog. Where the Order SHOULD be…"

Vincent growled at him. "You're sadistic!"

"Maybe…Not like you, you fucker. Those poor little girls..."

"Let me up...NOW."

Harry tapped his chin, almost looking like he was thinking about it. Vincent already knew his answer, but not the outcome of it.

"I will not you Order bastard…Unless…"

"Unless what, outsider?"

"…Unless you suck my balls."

Vincent jaw dropped to the floor. What was this?! South Park?!

"You got to be fucking kidding me! You're gay, aren't you? YOU Faggot!!! ARGH!!! I HOPE YOU BURN! DAMMIT!!! Let me up!!" Vincent yelled, struggling under him. He had to get this damn foot off him!

Harry chuckled evilly above him, making Vincent look up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Harry said, still giggling, "I was just thinking that you're a very amusing for being part of the Order. If we're going to be stuck in this town, I might as well make you worthwhile or something…Besides, I like seeing the Order under my command."

Vincent, once again, dropped his jaw to the floor.

Harry turn towards his partner, "Hey, go find some rope, Alex, even if he's harmless, he's still part the Order, so we have tie him up…understand?"

Alex saluted him, and then went to go wandered off into the church's center.

Harry turned toward his prisoner, smiling evilly.

"We're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

~~~#~~~

"Let go of me you big overgrown monster!!!" Walter screamed, trying to yank his hair out of Pyramid's grasp. He could of sworn he just hear the horny monster chuckle!

"Hey, thank you, I'll take that as a complement."

"ARGHHH!!! Fuck you!!!" Walter growled.

"No my friend, FUCK YOU."

"GodDAMMIT…" Walter seethe.

After what seem to be a power struggle, Pyramid Head finally reached the corridor with the blonde still in his hand. As he came up to the door, he slammed it open, shattering it into a million little pieces. Still pulling Walter by his hair, he led the insane killer into the closest room he could find, which was right in front of him.

"Get ready for the ride of your life, Blondie…" Pyramid Head said.

"I already saw the ride, and I want to get off NOW." Walter trashed.

"Sorry, doors are already locked," Pyramid Head said, throwing Walter onto the old dirty bed, locking the door behind him, "...and the light is green for go…"

Walter trashed and struggled on the old bed; rising up, he glared at his once-was-a-partner.

"The conductor's full of shit, customer is always right."

Pyramid slowly came up to Walter, arms stretched out. "Conductor knows best, Walter, like right…now."

With inhuman speed, Pyramid Head had Walter under him, pinned to the bed. Oh, he struggled and fought, but damn, guilt was a strong thing. Gods only had so much power!

"Stop…" Walter pleaded, feeling Pyramid Head's hand roaming over his hair. He tugged and pulled at his hair with one hand, while the other pulled off his pants and now roaming up his shirt. Pinching at his now hard nipple, Walter moaned out from under him, shivering a little at the pleasure he actually could feel.

Walter eyes roamed towards the overgrown monster above him, staring at him through hazed eyes, but all he could see was of Henry. Oh, if only Henry was here, touching and smiling at him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear…

Completely his…his Henry…

Getting up from his akward position, Pyramid Head noticed Walter was completely under his spell. Grinning like a madman under his helmet, he quickly released his blonde psycho and pull off his butchering apron, reveling his now harden cock. Giggling with glee, he pulled Walter down a little towards him.

Hands roaming all over his little body, Pyramid Head positioned himself at the entrance of the pyscho's anus.

What fun this was going to be…

~~~#~~~

"Okay, this is what's going to happen…One finger goes in, then two, then three…Then my dick. That's not** that** hard, now is it?" James said, trying to calm Henry down.

"Yah…I know what raping is, you moron, but why the ass? Why not anywhere else?" Henry pleaded.

James contemplated. "Well, let's think about this for a minute. The only other hole down here that you have is your penis. Now tell me, do you really want three fingers AND another dick down into your little penis hole?"

Henry face turn completely white.

"You know, the ass sounds actually quite wonderful! Let's do that!"

"There you go, I thought you'll see it my way…" James said, grinning.

_Sadly…I really don't have a choice in the matter…_Thought Henry.

"Ready?" James said, pushing one finger up his tight ring hole.

Henry's bit his lip. Man! That felt really weird!

"Ahhh…that feels eerie…nrghhh…it hurts…" Henry said, tears forming at the end of his eyes.

James looked sympathetic towards him. "Sorry, Henry, but I have to do this…"

"Why?" Henry whimpered, feeling the second finger going in. "Because the author forces you too?"

James smiled a little. "Yes…and that you're so cute!"

"You're all perverts in my eyes...I'm just the victim…"

"Yah, but at least I'm a nice pervert to you."

"BUT still, your raping me, how is that nice?"

"Cause!" James exclaimed, "It's a **nice** rape!"

Henry almost slammed his head on the bedpost.

_There's no reasoning with this guy…!_

Suddenly, after the third finger was added, Henry felt something odd bubble inside him, but at the rate James was going, he was only brushing over it lightly.

"Goo…oooddd…" Henry panted, "What…what was that?"

"Well, this is your anus and these are my fingers-"

"Nooo…ooo…" Henry said, trying to think clearly, "That….ahhh…feeling…you do when….oooohhh…"

James smiled, oh, so he found it.

"Do you mean…" James gleamed, brushing over the sensitive spot, "this?"

Henry buckled under him, almost falling over if James wasn't there to support him. Moaning, he tried to control his shivering. That felt so damn good!

James almost gleamed evilly at him, chuckling to himself...

Now, this was about to get very interesting…

~~~#~~~

**Well, that's all I have for Chapter 10! Sorry nothing much happened, but a lot of Yaoi is happening!!!!! I mean, look, Vincent is in the picture and he wasn't even a main character. **

**Oh, if anyone noticed at all, or is going to realize it, I NEVER add any females in my Yaoi. If I do, I feel like I broke some unknown law or what not. So, Heather won't be in here…sorry.**

**Anyway, for the next chapter…Vincent is stuck playing pet with Harry, while Pyramid Head tries to get Walter into the mood. And James…well, something happen to them…let's just say that.**

**All in Chapter 11! Please review! If not, I'll turn this into a YURI! HAH! Beat that!**


	11. Raping the unwilling ones

**Disclaimer: All right! Everyone read what happened last time right? All the cliff-hangers and some- what rape scenes…all ****climax**** into this one chapter (not the end though). Heh…Climax. Anyway, I hope you like rape, yaoi, and humor combine! Cause that's all you've reading if ya have been following up this odd story! **

**Here's chapter 11! '****Raping all unwilling ones****!'**

**Pairings: Walter x Pyramid Head, Vincent x Harry, Alex x Harry, James x Henry, Walter x Henry**

**Has anyone EVER, in their stories, had that many pairings before? Really! I'm asking!**

~~~#~~~

The groaning and creaking of the old church moaned subsequently to Vincent like a soft hum floating in the light flowing wind, whispering in his ear sweet words of death and despair.

Vincent frown deepened more...

He wished it would stop…

He sighed, putting his head down in defeat. This was just WRONG. Not only is he NOW some sort of pet to one of his WORST enemies, but now he was ties up in his own church, watching his somewhat 'master' pace a hole into the building's floor.

And, pray tell, what the hell was Harry nervous about?

Vincent huffed, turning his head away. Why should he care anyway? The man was out on revenge and he happen to be caught in the crossfire…

Even though he **was** the fire that causes it…

Grumbling, he just continued to watch Harry. After all, in a fuck up church like this, what else was there to look at?

~~~#~~~

Harry was **far** from normal, no, he was downright edgy beyond anything.

He thought it didn't mean anything at first, I mean, it was just a conversation between two evil guys; however, after **really** thinking about it once they met Vincent, he might have solved their little bug and bad guy problem.

But did Alex notice it too?

Harry turned toward Alex, looking at him with a hard stare. Alex, on the other hand, was playing (surprisely) the board game 'Sorry' they found in one of the trash cans, with their new retarded friend, Travis.

But how was he going to get the infomation out of him? Did he even remember?

Sighing, Harry slowly walked up to the two idiots, hoping to god Alex did noticed it.

"Hey Alex…I have a question…"

Alex turn, smiling that Harry was actually finally paying attention to him. When they first got here, it was all about Vincent this and Vincent that; however, after a couple of hours sitting in the old building, he noticed Harry left the old priest alone, tied to one of the seats so he couldn't get away, and started to think about something far off in the distance.

But what was on his mind?

"What's up, Harry?"

Harry tapped his chin, still thinking about it still. "I was wondering if you remember what that Walter guy and that monster said to each other…"

Alex tilted his head, confused.

"Which one? They talked a lot..."

Harry started to pace again, still talking.

"The one when we were about to leave, when they announced to the bugs who to kill…"

Alex stared at him…remembering just a little of it…

~~~#~~~

"_What…the fuck?" Walter said, looking behind Pyramid Head, grapping his side. He felt the monster shiver a little at his touch. Instantly, he let go._

_Pyramid Head stepped forward, coming closer to the mini volcano he created. Raising his arms, he chanted:_

"_Come forth my servants!! Destroy these main characters!!!"_

_Walter whispered to him, 'except James and Henry…!'_

_Pyramid head growled, "Ehhh…except James and Henry…yah…kill the rest of them though!!"_

_As he finished, the ground shook, and out came millions and millions of…bugs?_

~~~#~~~

Alex tilted his head again, remembering it all. But why did Harry want to remember _that_?

"Yah…they said something about killing main characters…and something about a James and Henry…"

Harry's eyes lit up like a firecracker, smiling a huge smile. He turns so quickly towards Alex; he feared Harry would get a major whiplash.

"EXACTLY!! That's right! They said that! Kill off the **main characters**! Which are us! But James and Henry, their main characters too! If I'm correct, off of the second and fourth game! So why are they save then!?"

Alex looked around, confused. "Because…their already dead?"

If it was possible, Harry's smile went wider.

"No my **retarded** friend, I believe their holding them captive somewhere in that building. Why else did they both come down from the third floor? Their **hiding** them…protecting them, somehow…" Harry said, pacing again, his smile never leaving his face.

Alex was confused, where was he going with this?

"But, Harry…what's that got to do with anything?"

Harry turned to face him directly, gleaming with delight; almost like a cat finally ate the family bird, and the dog got the blame.

Harry's chuckled at him, shaking his eyes never losing it's glow.

"It means everything, Alex…EVERYTHING."

As fast as the wind, Harry came face to face to Alex, looking straight into his eyes. "Think about it, my brain-dead friend… If we kidnap them, this James and Henry…we…hehe…we could hold **them** hostage and trick the Walter guy and monster person to come here…and…then...THEN WE KILL THEM! HAH! How does THAT sound?!"

As Harry waited for Alex's answer, only to hear Vincent snort at him from a distance.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard…"

Harry's smiling happy face turned to the most hated frown he could muster. Slowly, he turned to look at Vincent's sitting body, glaring at him.

"Oh, and what, Mr. Order, is wrong with my plan?"

Vincent chuckled, "everything…first off, that monster you talked about…If I'm correct, isn't something that's going to die…he's guilt, he can't die…And Walter, if this guy is the same guy I know from the orphanage long ago, who was seriously fucked up as a child, ALSO can't die due to his god like powers…if you will…"

Harry slowly got up from his position in front of Alex, and sinisterly walked towards Vincent, eyeing him with hatred. Slowly taking in all his words like acid pouring into his living veins.

"Said that again, you fuck…"

Vincent sighed, turning away from the dark man before him.

"Sorry, that was too long to repeat, I already forgot what I said…"

Harry came right up to Vincent's face, grabbing his collar and pulling him up a little from his seat.

"You little ass…I think you need a time out…" Harry growled, only to show alittle gleam in his eyes.

Vincent smirked, what was he going to do? Put him in the corner?

All of a sudden, Vincent felt himself thrown onto the church floor, with Harry right on top of him, straddling him. Grinning darkly, Harry began to roam his hands over Vincent's front shirt, unbuttoning it. Ever so slowly, he pulled it off the still-shocked Vincent. After a few minutes of clothes disposial, Vincent began to panic, fearing the worst.

Vincent's eyes widen. Was he really going to do THAT?!

Vincent hiccupped, no way…not this way…not by a semi-attraction guy…Oh god…Why the fuck him?!

"Please…" Vincent whispered as Harry removed his under shirt slowly, "I'll stay quiet…"

"Too late, Order cultist, you're MINE…" Harry whispered, grinning darkly. Slowly pulling down his pants.

In the corner of the building, Alex and Travis never noticed anything.

~~~#~~~

Walter hummed a little tune, swaying his head back in front…completely forgetting where he was. The bliss of screams and blood echoed in his mind, calming his soul.

Then he noticed a nudged at his back door butthole, then he began panicked.

"NO!" Walter screamed, "You're not HENRY!!"

Pyramid Head looked up a little, stupefied.

"Uhhh...Do you want me to be?"

"NO! I WANT HENRY!!! THE **REAL** HENRY! RELEASE ME!!" Walter screamed again, trashing out once more.

Pyramid Head held down the tormented psycho, still positioning himself.

"Sorry, Blondie, you belonging to me for the time being…Henry or not."

Walter whimpered, "No…Henry…"

All of a sudden, Walter felt his ass explode from the inside.

Walter arched his back all the way up, almost falling over the floor, silently screaming to himself.

"Ohhh..." Pyramid Head groaned, "You're a tight one…"

"Ahhh…that hurts…Pull..pull out..."

"No way, I'm horny, and James is STILL out...I think. But look at it this way, James took it three times…so don't be a baby about it…you're a FUCKING god."

"Shut…ahhh…the fuck up…"

Shrugging, Pyramid Head just continued to thrush inside the unwilling body, feeling the same pleasure he had with James.

Walter, on the other hand, was grinding his teeth and baring it.

God…he wished this would be all over soon…

~~~#~~~

"So…if I hit, so say…Here?" James said, touching Henry's good spot, "Would you feel it?"

Henry suddenly moaned softly. Shuddering a little from the pleasure.

James nodded. "Ahh…we're getting somewhere now…"

Henry turned away from James, ashamed a little. How could a man do that to another man?

"Could you just get this done?" Henry said, pleading a little.

James smiled back at him. "Sorry, I want you to feel it too…"

"Damn…" Henry pouted.

James shrugged, continuing his assault on Henry's poor ass.

"What about here?" James said, pushing on a different spot.

Henry, all of a sudden, reared back and moaned the loudest he ever had.

"Oh wow…I think that moan actually traveled…" James said, smirking.

~~~#~~~

Walter wished, oh god did his wish; this would be all fucking over soon…

Henry…think of Henry…

His beloved Henry…

All of a sudden, Walter heard something soft and somewhat far away...like the third floor.

Was…was that a moan?

Wait…he knew that moan…that was HENRY'S moan!

Walter shot up from the bed, surprising Pyramid Head, who almost fell over. Walter put his hand to his ear, straining to hear more.

Pyramid Head looked at him weirdly.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm raping you...remember?"

Walter looked at him with vacant eyes, "I heard Henry."

Pyramid Head nodded, "Good for you, now let's continue…" He grabbed Walter's arms and started to pull him down, back onto the bed.

Walter pushed him away at he last minute with his inhuman strength (since he IS a God), pulling the horse-like-dick out of his ass, painfully, and got up slowly from the bed.

"I heard Henry…" Walter whispered, going toward the door and opening it. Slowly, blood started to drip from his ass and onto the floor, dawdling into a puddle.

"Uhhh…where are you going?"

To Henry…He needs me…" Walter said monotonely, slowly opening the door.

Looking toward the stairs, Walter softly closed the door behind him. Leaving Pyramid Head confused.

He looked at the door, then the puddle of blood on the floor.

What the fuck just happened?

Who the hell was he going to fuck now?

~~~#~~~

Outside the once worshipped church, monster leisurely resided, leaving the rotten building alone. As the shadows slowly dissolved, they left only a shadow of a man, standing in front of the church. The figure chuckled to himself, gradually reaching toward the doorknob.

"Time to make you see the light, Harry." Said Kauffman. "MY LIGHT…"

~~~#~~~

**DUH DUH DUH!!!!! Climax after climax AFTER CLIMAX! When will it all end! Never!!! HAHAHA!!! **

**And I Love it.**

**And that's why I do it.**

**Sadly, I don't know much about Kauffman, but I heard he was evil…so…he's evil in here too. That's all I got ta say about him.**

**In the next chapter, Walter finds Henry…AND JAMES and they try to escape. Pyramid Head wonders around to get laid, and Harry tries to rape Vincent until Kauffman comes and tries to take Harry on! OH MY! What a chapter! If you don't review, all the silent hill characters will be destroyed! INCLUDING MARY ELIZABETH MCGLYNN!!! (If you don't know her, she sings the silent hill songs!) Til next chapter! Byez!**


	12. Uselessness in odd places

**Okay, so I lied in the last one, it's wasn't that great of a chapter; however, I love you all who is reading this fucked up story til the end. I'm sorry I've haven't updated anything in a while, a year at least, so thanks everyone who is still with me. Anyway, I'll stop this useless rant and get on with what everyone is here for! RAPE AND YAOI! YAY!**

**Chapter 12: "Uselessness in odd places"**

**Pairings: Vincent x Kauffman, Vincent x Harry, Pyramid Head x James, Henry x James**

~~~#~~~

Vincent was falling deeper in dispair on hard wood floor, gripping the panels for dear life. His eyes were wide with fear and panic, but ready for what the bastard above him was going to do to him. He glance over at Travis and Alex, hoping in their brain-dead minds they would look over…even just for a second.

But, as usual, Faith wanted to be a pain in the ass.

They were too busy playing 'Uno!'

"Well, Vincent," Scoffed the man above him, namely Harry, "Your about to be ass raped by the guy you killed, how does it feel?"

Vincent turned his attention back to Harry, growling like a dog. Harry smirked, leaning in closer toward the cult member. He placed his hands on either side of Vincent's body, grinning in front of his face.

"I'm going to enjoy your suffer, orderly."

Vincent glared at Harry, pointing up at him, "Just to make things clear before you rape me, I didn't kill your ass, Clare did. While you were choking on your own blood, I was in this church looking at our unused porno."

Harry looked shocked at Vincent.

"Really?"

Vincent looked surprised, "Wait…You didn't know she did?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh, I did, but I didn't know ya'll have Porno in your cult."

Vincent sighed, head in defeat, "We don't…they're…uhhh… our god's magazine, The Boogeyman."

"Wow…You have a perverted god."

Vincent shuddered, "Don't remind me…"

Harry grinned, noticing Vincent's defeated posture, and all from the mention of their so-called god. Taking the chance, Harry close the distance a little more, noses barely touching. Vincent looked up wildly, eyes searching around for anything…something.

Then something caught his eye…

"Well, in any case, I'm going to enjoy myself…" Harry said, leaning in for a kiss.

Vincent reached for it, not caring what the hell it was, and smacking it against Harry's head; with a sickening thud, Harry feel onto the floor, out cold.

Vincent gasped, scrambling to his feet. Breathing heavy, he threw the item away, hearing it clatter on the floor from a distance. He looked at Harry a little longer, noticing blood seeping onto his nice clean floorboards.

Argh…He just cleaned those…

Sighing in defeat of his lack of cleaning supplies, he picked up Harry's limp body and started to drag it across the floor, leaving a trail of blood near the door._ Might as well get rid of the body_, Vincent thought, _don't want it to stink soon. Ohhh…that blood won't come out anytime sooon…._

As he dragged the so-called dead Harry, he came near across where Travis and Alex were playing 'Sorry'.

Alex, noticing Vincent coming toward him, saw Harry in his arms, unmoving.

Bewildered, Alex tilted his head. "Hey, what's wrong with Harry?"

Vincent looked at Alex, then the body in his arms, then back at Alex.

_Make an excuse…_

"He's sleeping."

"Oh! Like a baby?"

Vincent shrugged, "Yah…I guess…" _More like a really stoned baby that fell out a window by his drunken mother._

Alex thought for a minute, and then looked back at Vincent, "Then…where are you taking him?"

"To the trash, it's the best place to sleep."

"Oh Really? Is that where people put their babies then? My mom always threw me out there as a baby, but I always came back! She never understood why..."

Vincent looked stupidly at him, and then shook his head. "Yah, sure…whatever."

_I can see why she did..._

Leaving before Alex had time for a comeback, he made his way outside of the church toward the dumpster, dragging Harry the whole way. Opening up the dumpster, he picked up the dead-like Harry, and threw him inside. Happy at his handiwork, he noticed a six-pack of sodas, grinning to himself, he thought of that as an award.

Grabbing the six-pack, Vincent looked towards the old beaten church, noticing a figure coming up toward the stairs of the building. Curious, he went toward the figure.

The figure noticed him too, and turned toward him, grinning.

Vincent glared at him, standing in a defensive position.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

The figure looked up at him, smiling, "Why, my dear boy, my name is Kauffman, Dr. Kauffman. I'm here to show Harry my light…"

Vincent raised his brow, staring dumbfoundly at the man.

"Wha-?"

"My Flashlight. I thought he would need one…So I brought mine along."

"Oh…Okay…"

Vincent just stared at him some more.

"So, besides knowing a rapist, what brings you to Silent Hill?"

Kauffman sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "I don't really know, all I wanted to do was look for some big, fat cocks…-"

Vincent shrieked, flinging himself near the wall of the church.

"What the fu-?"

"…Roosters…you know, cocks? For my farm…My god, are you okay?"

Vincent felt his heart racing, what was WRONG with this guy use of words?

"So," Vincent chocked out, "you're here to find…uhhh…Roosters? In…Silent Hill?"

Kauffman blinked, staring at Vincent for a moment before turning towards the church, "Yes…But I didn't realize this was Silent Hill…"

"Oh. So…All this time…You never noticed, oh I don't know, the monsters, the blood, dead things, and the SIGN THAT SAYS **SILENT HILL**?"

"Yes…that's correct."

Vincent stared at him for a moment, "...I think we're done, good-bye."

Vincent started to walk away toward the entrance, but he felt a hand placed on his shoulder stop him.

"Wait…that's not the only reason I'm here…"

Vincent smirked, "Oh, don't tell me, you're also looking for pussies too?"

Kauffman looked shocked at him, "Oh Why, yes! How did you know that? Do you know where any are?"

"Oh god!" Vincent shrieked angrily, "I'm leaving!"

Shaking off Kauffman's hand, Vincent ran toward his church, feeling its safe surroundings already.

Then Vincent heard a snicker behind him.

"So…are you Vincent by chance?"

Vincent stopped, glaring toward Kauffman. He was so close to his door! So fucking close!

Vincent giggled a little, "So, you know my name, what of it?"

Kauffman smirked, "Oh, nothing really, an old bag told me…"

Vincent glared at him, "Wait, an old bag? Was it Clare?"

"Wha-? No, I remember I found this really old bag and your name and picture was in it…who's Clare?"

_Oh god,_ thought Vincent grimly, _so that's where that bag went…wait a minute…_

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? "

Kauffman looked intensely at Vincent, then at the church, "Nothing really, but I was wondering at few things about you, my little friend…Like for one, where's Alyssa?"

_Oh crap_, thought Vincent_. Not the Alyssa thing again…_

~~~#~~~

Walter loved a couple of things, if it's even was called Love. One was dead things, LOTS of dead things; another was the color red; however, the most of all was Henry, his 21th Sacrament.

Running up the stairs in no time flat, Walter flew open the door of the room they had Henry and whats-his-name was being held prisoner.

Only to find Whats-his-name fucking his beloved Henry!

Walter stared in shock, not believing what he was looking at. Henry and that guy…without him…SEX?

Walter's shock got over pretty quickly, and turned violently into rage. Stepping forward slowly, He's glaring intensely at the other main character, thinking of ways to kill the hellish mortal.

"What…the…FUCK…DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Walter screamed.

James looked up, as did Henry.

_Oh fuck_…thought James.

"Uhhh…this isn't what it looks like?" James stammered.

"Like hell! I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY!" Yelled Walter.

"Well, in some cases, you do act like you wer-"

"Shut up!"

Walter seethe at James, stepping slowly toward him. With each step, Walter was getting angrier and angrier. Looking at the picture before him with intensity.

James was at a lost. What was he going to do? Leave without Henry? He couldn't do that, not after he raped the poor guy. That's just wrong! He had to think of something fast.

Then an idea came.

James breathe in and slowly out, then yelled, "HEY, PRYAMID HEAD! I'M READY FOR SEX NOW!"

Silence. Then more silence.

Then footsteps thundered up the staircase.

Walter turned around at the sound, only to see a door slam into his face, flinging him across the room. Pyramid Head stood at the door in excitement, panting like a madman.

"Oh, James…You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that…" Pyramid Head said huskily.

James grinned, turning toward Henry, untying his bonds. Picking the defeated man up, he walked quietly toward the window, looking at Pyramid Head the whole time.

"Sorry, my bad, I guess I wasn't ready…" James said, opening the window and placing a foot on the railing.

Pyramid Head stood bewildered. What? He made his run all that way just for a no!

James was about to jump until pyramid Head grabbed his jacket, yanking on it hard. James yelped, dropping Henry out of the window.

Three stories high...

All that was heard was Walter yelling at James's butterfingers.

~~~#~~~

**Okay, I kinda hoped this would be longer, but, wishes seem to never come true. Sad. **

**I hope this satisfy all you yaoi lovers for the time being, it might take me a while to do the 13****th**** chapter, so, bare with me my friends, it's will come…some day.**

**As for the story, in the next chapter, James is stuck with an angry as hell Walter and a Horny Pyramid Head, Kauffman questions Vincent, and Harry isn't dead.**

**Oh, and the six-pack cans are in Silent Hill 2 if anyone caught that. I hated that part in the game, it was so weird!**

**I love you all! See you in the 13****th**** one!**


	13. Never saw that coming

**Disclaimer: OMG, it's been tooo long. I actually at some point forgot this was still here. How sad of me. Any who, Chapter 13 is here! Yay! Please, enjoy the yaoiness and the humor, it's all for you.**

**Or is it?**

**Hahaha…It is…don't worry.**

**Pairings: Vincent/Kauffman, Harry/Kauffman, Walter/Henry**

**And sadly again, I don't own it; if I did… yaoi! Everywhere! Whahaha!**

* * *

A breeze blew quietly over the church, swaying the leaves threw the trees, making the once beautiful town into a haunted ghost town. As the wind blew thru the abandoned buildings, the streets became covered in a fog, sucking everything into its void.

Vincent, on the other hand, paid no mind to it. In fact, he was too busy staring coldly stared at his intruder, well…if he even **was** that, he seemed more like an odd mental patient whom had escape from his hospital and lost his way.

Sadly, if Vincent knew better, he would have believed that.

The wind picked up a little, blowing through his hair like howling wolves waiting to strike. He never felt safe outside his church's doors, he wanted to go back inside… into the secure arms of his cathedral.

…And as well as leave this weirdo out here in the cold stomach of Silent Hill to be eaten alive by what remains had in and around the town itself.

Ahhh…that would be fun to watch from the windows.

Oh, wait…he's still standing there? Damn.

"So," Vincent seethe, "What do you know about our dear Alyssa?"

Kauffman smirked at him. What was he trying to play at? It's like he wanted him to say those exact words. Does he know then?

Doubt it.

Not a lot of people preach that they burned a little girl alive while her mother watched.

Kauffman, on the other hand, moved toward him a little, leaving a slight amount of room for his escape to his church's doors.

"I heard about her from an old friend of mine…She had come to get Alyssa a while back but I guess something happen to her, she never answer me back. Maybe her cell died or something…anyway, I believe her name was…Claudia? Yah, that's it. Anyway, she told me to come here if I wanted to see god in the flesh…at this church."

Vincent scoffed at him. Really? Claudia **again**? When will that bitch stop haunting him EVEN when he's dead?

Truly sad, really, he'll never get a break-

Wait…did he say god?

"And what, pray tell, were you expecting to see?" Vincent glared, not really liking where this was going.

Kauffman chuckled at him, eyes glittering with a passion that scared the shit out of Vincent. It made him shudder with terror.

"Well, I think god's here…"

_Oh shit…_Vincent thought.

"Standing right now…"

_Fuck…no no…_

"In front of me…"

_Oh please god no…_

"You, my friend, must be god then…"

_I swear, if I EVER find Claudia, I will kill her til she's dead, and then kill her again! Like a zombie! _

_Wait…there are no zombies in Silent hill…_

Vincent signed, taking a step back slowly, toward his doors, his haven; however, as he went up the stairs, so did Kauffman. His eyes gleaming toward him, like a wolf staring down his prey.

"So, god…" Kauffman panted out, "When will you bless me for my good work?"

_For reals? He really believes I'm god?_ Thought Vincent.

* * *

Walter stared at the horrible window, pray tell that didn't just happened.

But it did, and now Henry was gone!

No! it's not true!

Walter lunged at the window, pushing James out of the way. He stared out onto the pavement floor, looking for signs of Henry, anything...

But he couldn't find any, not even the body.

All he could see was blood spots.

Did he run away?

_Impossible…_Walter thought_, that fall broke at least a few bones…_

Maybe… he flew away?

Well…That's a silly thought…

Walter sighed. Then where was he?

Slowly, he turned his eyes toward the devil that threw his angel, his lover, out the goddamn window. Glaring with blood-shot eyes, he felt his blood set ablaze by the mere sight of the idiotic main character, James.

James, on the other hand, was at a loss. Did he really just kill a man he JUST raped? Not even that, a man he left tied to a bed while raping him repeatedly?

What was he…Pyramid Head?

He shuddered at the thought.

Walter turned his head slowly toward James, glaring a murderous glare, mission be damned, his love was gone! Maybe dead, who knows, but still gone! And was all James fault!

"You bastard!" Walter screamed in James face, "You killed Kenny!"

James looked back, shocked. "What? D-Don't…you mean Henry?"

Walter glared harder, "That's was I said! You killed Kenny!"

James backed away, waving his arms in surrender, "Right, sure…just was making clear I hear that right…"

Walter grabbed the confused man, shaking him with all his might, "You damn right, I said that CORRECTLY, you fucking BASTARD!"

"Hey, I have you know my dad is still alive, looking after your apartment 302!"

"Gasp! How DARE you bring my mom into this!"

"Wait…what? Your mom? No…I meant your apartment…oh, by the way, it's a wreck…"

Walter slapped him, "How fucking DARE YOU SAY SHES A SLUT!"

"Sayyy Whaaaatttt?"

Standing in the corner of the room, watching the whole thing going on in front of him with his future lover and his future mistress, Pyramid Head shook his head in humor. Poor James, he had no clue what he just said, it wasn't part of his game story, and how was he supposed to know?

Walter seethe at James, baring his teeth like a guard dog, "You ASS! You stop calling my mom a hussy!"

"Ahhh! I have no clue what we're talking about! Is this still the apartment we're reference to? Cause you lost me!"

"Ahhh!Die you homo!"

"Oh my god! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Pyramid head giggled.

Ahhh…he could end this…sorta argument…but, that would take too much effort. He'll just wait til they cool off a little before snatching James away again, thus leaving Walter to find his precious boy toy…wherever he is…

In the mean time, he'll just sit back, and watch the fun.

* * *

Darkness…Darkness…Darkness…that's all he could see.

That, and a god forsaken smell coming everywhere around him.

Wait a minute…

Oh my god, did that Asshole Vincent throw him in the garbage?

"I guess The Order doesn't approve of rapes..." Harry rasped.

Suddenly, he felt an arm grab for him, pulling him away from the awful smell and darkness…Almost like pulling him toward the light.

And then falling on the hard cement.

_Owwww…my head…_

Staring up slowly, he noticed a being above him…was it a monster? No…they can't grab things, especially not arms. If they did, silent hill gamers would get mad. Was it Vincent? No…he probably was still mad with the whole 'raping your ass' idea, though it was fun at the time.

Then…who was it?

As his eyes came into focus, he noticed the being was a male, average height and size. As his eyes focus some more, he noticed the man was hurt, bleeding out of his head and his mouth. He was also panting hard. Was he running away from something?

Harry thought for a moment on that statement.

Ok…its Silent Hill…what WASN'T he running from?

The man came closer to him, wrapping his arm around his back and helping him up slowly. He looked nervous, and shy.

_Awww…That's cute…_thought Harry_._

The man turned to him, staring at him with his honey-coated eyes, "So…" he stammered, "W-what we're you doing in the trash? Does someone not like you are something?"

Harry laughed, oh! He had a sense of humor too! Lovely!

"Hahaha…yah, you could say that…" Harry said, wiping a tear from his eye.

The man seemed in thought, and then looked up at Harry with a serious face.

"What are you doing in silent hill, my friend? This place is dangerous! I'm trying to escape…I was…uhhh…oh fuck, light-headed…crap-"

"Haha-wait, what?"

Thump!

He fell over…

Harry didn't see that coming.

Harry stared for a moment at the unconscious man on the ground below him, blood pooling in a puddle around his head. On closer look, it seemed some of his bones were broken. Looking farther down, he also notices his friend's ass was bleeding hard too.

Who could have done that?

…okay, he understood his was bleeding, but did that much blood causes that?

Maybe…it IS a lot…

Well, in any case, he knew of a hospital near here…

That Goddamn fucking 'die die die!' hospital…

Ahhh…Might as well pay a visit…

* * *

Vincent laughed. This was too good. What an idiot!

Him, Vincent, was GOD? Hahaha!

Throw him a bone! He might do a trick!

"You think…hehehe…I'm god?" Vincent stammered through his fit of giggles.

This was too funny!

Kauffman stared at him with all his seriousness, looking away he muttered under his breath.

Vincent stopped. "What was that?"

Kauffman stared at him, blushing, "I said you're a very cute god…"

Vincent stopped giggling. Cute? Him? Not possible.

"You're sick…"

"Your god…"

"Get of my church's land…"

"Make me…" Kauffman said, stepping closer. Vincent was too pissed to even notice his advances.

"Why you little…Get out of here now! You don't pay the taxes on this building!" Vincent screamed.

"Why my friend, Churches are non-taxed…shouldn't GOD know that?" Kauffman said with a smirk, steeping once more closer toward his 'god.'

"Argh! Fucker! Leave! Now! Or I will summon Pyramid Head to kill you!"

"Ohhh…Go ahead and try…I know you can't…" Kauffman egged him, getting closer still.

He was soo close! He could also touch him!

"Fine!" Vincent yelled, throwing his arm up in the air, "Feel the wrath of-"

Acting fast, Kauffman grabbed Vincent's arm, twisting it behind his back and throwing him onto the cement floor. Vincent screamed in pain and the suddenness. Kauffman, above him, smirked at his success.

Before Vincent had time to act, Kauffman grabbed his other arm and brought it behind him. Oddly enough, he was preparing for something like this to happen; so he pulled out his duck-tape. I mean, really, in logical reason, was god going to come that easily to him?

No. Not really…

In man's terms, Duck-tape solves everything, even in the event of controlling a Silent Hill god…

Ahh…miracles of tape.

"So…" Kauffman panted, holding down the struggling god, finishing up tying his arms together, "You, my friend, are coming with me…"

**Wow…that was fun! I haven't down that in…a year. A whole year. Lame. I missed it…Kinda, but checking my email every once in a while, I noticed reviews coming still. So, I said, what the hell, I should continue it. So, I did. Fun. Well, I actually have NO IDEA WHAT KUAFFMAN IS DOING. And to me, Vincent was crazy, but really hot. Voice sounded familiar though…anybody knows why? Anyway, hopefully Chapter 14 will be up soon. Until Next time!**


End file.
